Stand or Fall
by leggylover03
Summary: The three elven realms come together to help some that are lost.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: The elven realms meet and come together as one to find some who have lost their way.  
  
Disclamier: I do not own them Tolkien does I am just borrowing them for a little while  
  
A/N: All reviews are welcome, all flames will be given to my dog.  
  
Well here we go off on another adventure hope you enjoy it for it is filled with despair,pain,dismay, and all around Valar help fun!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Estel was happy to see the outline of the Golden Woods just up ahead. His face lit up with great joy, for he knew Legolas would also be there. Seldom, if ever, the three elven realms got together. However, this occasion was special indeed as Celeborn and Galadriel had extended an invitation to both; to speak of the growing darkness.   
  
Elladan prodded his twin and pointed over to Estel. "He looks like a sun-struck goblin"   
  
Elrohir snickered at this. Estel who had come out of his daydream, glared at his brothers. He knew they were speaking of him. This however did not phase the two, but the look from their father did.   
  
"You will be on your best behavior, am I understood?"   
  
"Yes, Ada, of course." Came the reply in unison.   
  
"I mean it none of your pranks, and no getting the prince involved in your ploys either. You will not bring dread while at your grandparents."   
  
"But, Ada, the prince goes willingly we do not force him." Elladan replied.   
  
Elrond looked at the three with a piercing glare which made all three cower. That being said they all sat back on their horses and enjoyed their surroundings. The beautiful mallorn trees. The still, soft sweet lull of the Nimrodel as the waters streamed past.   
  
Estel's horse reared back as four archers appeared as if from nowhere.   
  
"Mae Govannen , Lord Elrond," Haldir said. "We have awaited your arrival and now please the Lady of the Wood wishes to see you."   
  
Haldir lead them all into the beautiful realm of Lothlorien where everything was basked in a soft glowing light. Elrond and his sons dismounted and their horses were led away. They then followed Haldir up the long flight of stairs. Once at the top they were met by Celeborn and Galadriel. She came up and embraced Elrond.   
  
"It has been to long since last I laid eyes on you."   
  
Elrond smiled and said, "Yes, too long indeed."   
  
Galadriel then turned to the twins. "Come, let me see how much you have grown." With this the twins ran and hugged their grandmother. She reminded them of their mother. Her soft, fair face and golden hair.   
  
Estel had been watching the exchange of hugs from off in the corner. Celeborn noticed the boy and walked over to him.   
  
"You can't be little Estel, for you were merely a babe when last I saw you," Estel, although being sixteen blushed and nodded. Then as if quite by surprise, Celeborn grabbed him and hugged him tight. "It is good to see you again little one."   
  
Estel, still in shock, returned the hug. When he let go he saw four pairs of eyes looking at him. All held great love and affection in them.   
  
"I welcome you, my family, to Lothlorien. Come, let me show you to your flets, you must be in need of rest before dinner."   
  
Estel, not being one for formality, blurted out, "Has Legolas arrived yet?"   
  
Galadriel just laughed. "Why yes, little one, he did arrive but yesterday. He is by the stream."   
  
"Ada, may I go say hello? I am not tired, really."   
  
"Very well, but do not stay long and please be on time for dinner for a change Estel."   
  
"Yes, Ada, I will" He said as he rushed off to find his friend.   
  
The twins sulked watching their brother run off. It was not fair just because they were older. Elrond saw the two downcast faces.   
  
"Very well, go with him and stay out of trouble."   
  
"Hannon le, Ada." That was all that was said as they sped off in the direction of their brother.  
  
  
  
Estel ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had not seen his friend since he was but a small boy. When he got near to the stream he did not see his friend, and his face fell.   
  
The twins came running up about this time and also wondered where Legolas was.   
  
"Estel, where is he?" Elladan asked.   
  
"I do not know myself." Estel said as he started to call out to his friend. They all called for a few minutes but there came no reply.   
  
"We shall go back and see if he returned to the house." Elrohir spoke as he and Elladan took off towards the main house. Estel was sad now he had waited for so long to see his friend and now it seemed he had just vanished. Estel sat lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear as something jumped from the trees and landed in front of him.   
  
"AHHHHHH! Legolas what....where," Estel said. The elf didn't say anything he was lost in his own amusement at the look on the human's face when he had jumped from the tree.   
  
"I just wanted to see the look on your face Estel! Now let us plot something on your brothers."   
  
This idea lit up Estel's face, for it was seldom he could fool both his brothers at the same time. A look of joy crossed his face as he and his friend sat together by the stream plotting ways to sneak up on the twins. The talk they were enjoying was interrupted by Elladan.   
  
"Come, Elrohir and I have heard something, come listen with us." He said motioning for them to follow.   
  
"Elladan Elrondion, you have not been listening in on private conversations again, have you? You know the disaster it led to last time." the prince rebuked. Elladan glared at the prince remembering all to well the event.   
  
"Fine, if you do not wish to hear about the missing march warden then don't come." Elladan said over his shoulder knowing full well they would perk up hearing that.   
  
"Missing march warden... huh tell us Elladan!" Estel and Legolas said in unison.   
  
"Just come and listen for yourselves, but be quiet and that goes double for you Estel." Elrohir said. If we are caught Ada will never let us leave Imladris ever again.   
  
Estel whacked his brother for that one. "I am not loud!" He almost yelled. Legolas snickered at his friend but gave him his most sincere smile when Estel looked back at him.   
  
As they approached the main house Elladan held up his finger to his mouth to silence them. He then went to the window and they all crouched below it.   
  
The window was only slightly ajar and it would have been very difficult to hear the conversation inside if they had not been elves. However, Estel, being raised around elves had acquired hearing above most normal men. They all waited and heard Celeborn begin to speak again.   
  
"We must find him. We must also find the culprit or culprits who took him in the first place."   
  
"The forces of our Enemy run deep these days." Thranduil spoke from the corner of the room.   
  
Elrond sighed from his position on the chair. "Long have the forces of Mordor troubled us, but who shall we send?"   
  
"I shall amass a group from the different realms with your permission Lord Elrond and King Thranduil."   
  
"We shall think this matter over with great care and give our decision in the morning." Elrond spoke.   
  
The trio left the room and the twins turned around to face the other two with a glint in their eyes. Legolas looked at them and knew their thoughts already.   
  
"No, your father and mine would kill us if we did!" He said backing away from the pair.   
  
"No, Legolas, he would think us brave for going and rescuing the march warden. We would be heroes. Think of how proud your father would be of you" Elladan knew this was a low blow for he knew the prince always tried to make his father proud and he strived to find ways everyday to prove how brave he was.   
  
Legolas looked at the two and his mind whirled with the battle inside. "If we do this we must leave now before my mind comes back to rational thought."   
  
They all rushed to the stables and mounted their horses. And silently made their way out of Lorien.   
  
However quiet they were a guard saw them leave and wondered where they were off to, but who was he to question the Lords' children? He just shrugged it off and continued his vigil watch.  
  
Sorry for any typos it was not betaed. HOpe to see you all at the next chappie where the FUN begins muwhahaha. 


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

Title: Stand Or Fall  
  
Summary : See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them! WIshes I did droooool  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! All reviews are welcome all flames will be given to my dog for disposal. This fic is not betaed so forgive any mistakes!  
  
Now on with the reviewers all 5 of you!!!!!  
  
Roccovende: Thanks for the review! I am glad you are enjoying this fic as there are many chappies to come! And look out for the evil cliffies starting in chapter 3.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: OMG! I am so glad you are reading my new fic! YOur reviews make my whole day! thanks!  
  
Firniswin: Here is MORE! Thanks!  
  
Steffi Snape: ummm about that crying thing...... After chapter 3 you may want to invest in kleenex stock.  
  
To my flamer from last fic: Thanks for no flaming and for your kind words about this fic!  
  
Now that being said here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As dusk drew near Thranduil looked for his son. He had searched all  
  
over for him and he was nowhere to be found. Running in the room of  
  
Lord Elrond he asked.  
  
"Have you seen my son or yours for that matter?"  
  
"No, I have not, but I am sure they are off exploring somewhere.  
  
Dinner will be served within the hour and I am sure they will not  
  
miss that."  
  
"You are probably right." Thranduil said with a chuckle. He knew all  
  
to well the appetite of the human son of Elrond.  
  
Legolas was already doubting his thoughts for coming. This was most  
  
assuredly going to get them into trouble. They always seemed to  
  
attract trouble. He sighed and Estel looked to him.  
  
"What troubles your mind, mellon nin?"  
  
"Well, for one, this fool hardy plan to go after the missing march  
  
warden. Second, I am sure this will not end well. The trees speak of  
  
evil that has passed by."  
  
Estel just shrugged, for he could not hear what the trees spoke  
  
of. "It will be fine, we are all together nothing could go wrong. "  
  
"Nothing! Estel, you attract accidents like orcs to Mordor." Estel  
  
glared as his brothers had stopped and were now laughing  
  
uncontrollably.  
  
"Do not laugh, I believe I know a couple of elves who get into just  
  
as much trouble as I." Estel said almost defiance in his speech.  
  
"Estel, do not take it the wrong way, we love you, little brother we  
  
just do not wish to explain to Ada how you were injured again."  
  
Elrohir spoke. "Last time we had to clean the stables for a week."  
  
This produced a smile on Estel's face he remembered two very smelly  
  
twins stomping in after a couple of hours mucking the stalls.  
  
"Come let us keep on, we will stop for the night soon. I see what  
  
appears to be tracks just ahead."  
  
"Where?" Estel asked.  
  
"Come, I will show you gwador nin how to track." Elladan said and  
  
this brought a big smile to Estel's face. They spent the next hour  
  
looking for clues as to where the march warden was, and who he was  
  
taken by.  
  
As Elrond approached the dining room he was met by Thranduil. When  
  
they entered they were surprised to see only Galadriel and Celeborn  
  
sitting there. Elrond wondered what was detaining his sons. Thranduil  
  
was seething. He would speak to Legolas about being late to important  
  
dinners.  
  
"Where are your sons mellyn nin, dinner is to begin soon."  
  
Elrond blushed and so did Thranduil, for they had no clue.  
  
"Perhaps they will join us momentarily." Galadriel said.  
  
They all sat down to enjoy the bountiful feast before them, but  
  
Elrond just picked at his food. He hoped his sons were not off doing  
  
something to get themselves hurt. Thranduil also rolled his food  
  
around his plate. It was not like his son to be so disrespectful by  
  
not showing up at all.  
  
"I think I will go and excuse myself, and search for my tardy sons.  
  
If you will please excuse me." He said with a bow. Elrond first  
  
searched their rooms. All their belongings were still there. Yet, he  
  
wondered where they could be. As he walked out of the room he ran  
  
straight into Thranduil.  
  
"Excuse me, I am sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was  
  
going." Thranduil did not however seem to notice as he seemed lost in  
  
thought.  
  
"I can not find Legolas anywhere, yet his clothes are still here."  
  
"I am having the same problem, mellon nin, shall we go search the  
  
stables?" Thranduil only nodded and headed for the stables.  
  
When they arrived they saw that all of their horses were gone. Elrond  
  
went to acquire some answers from the stable hand. The stable hand  
  
just looked at them both.  
  
"I saw them leave earlier in the day, but they seemed in no rush."  
  
Elrond shook his head wondering where had they gone and why.  
  
Thranduil looked to him and said "Perhaps someone else knows where  
  
they have gotten off to."  
  
The twins rode on not noticing Estel yawning and trying to stretch  
  
the kinks out. He was not an elf and riding for this long without a  
  
break sometimes stressed that fact more. He, however, would not show  
  
this to his brothers.  
  
He would go just as long as they did, it was important to him to show  
  
them he was not a kid anymore. He was almost a grown man, and he was  
  
capable of keeping up.  
  
Legolas looked to his friend he knew that he was tired and probably  
  
hungry, but he also knew he would never say so.  
  
"Why do we not stop for the night, Elladan? I think we shall find no  
  
more clues today."  
  
"Perhaps you are right. We shall stop and make camp just ahead under  
  
the canopy of those trees."  
  
Estel looked to his friend he knew that he had done this for him and  
  
he gave a silent nod of thanks.  
  
They stopped and dismounted. They had brought no supplies so Elrohir  
  
was trying to start a fire after several minutes he got it to burn  
  
and added some of the twigs nearby. "Now, who shall go and find us  
  
something for dinner?"  
  
"Well the prince here claims to be the best archer, so let him go and  
  
bring down something big I am starving" Elladan laughed.  
  
Legolas glared at him but laughed. "I shall bring the biggest stag  
  
you have ever seen back!" he claimed, and off he went into the forest  
  
with his bow slung over his shoulder.  
  
Estel sat there by the fire, the warmth of it was soothing, and he  
  
almost feel asleep. He shook himself awake and peered up into the  
  
sky. The stars were very bright tonight and they seemed to shine with  
  
a unknown beauty that had endured for many millennia.  
  
He was pulled from he reverie as he noticed Elrohir staring at him.  
  
"Estel, where is your mind wandering off to?"  
  
"The beauty that surrounds us. The silent night and where are all the  
  
sounds of the forest tonight. It is far too quiet."  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother he had grown in his maturity. He had  
  
grown to accept nature and to learn from his surroundings. Elladan  
  
perked up with this question though. He was about to ask a question  
  
when Legolas came back having felled a huge stag.  
  
A look of pure satisfaction was on the prince's face. "I believe you  
  
said bring back the biggest stag." He said with a smile to Elladan.  
  
Elladan smirked but helped him clean the deer and get it ready to  
  
cook. They all sat around the fire and ate of the meal. Estel was  
  
enjoying it when he stopped mid-chew.  
  
"What is it, Estel?" Legolas looked at him and said.  
  
"Ada is gonna kill us you realize this right? I for one do not  
  
treasure going back and facing him."  
  
"You will be fine, Estel, you are the youngest we are the ones who  
  
will suffer the most." Elrohir said with a gulp. They had not thought  
  
a lot about it when they left. Being sure they would find the march  
  
warden a lot quicker.  
  
Heavy sighs were heard all around. They all knew the wrath of their  
  
fathers. It would not be a happy moment.  
  
"Well, there is nothing we can do now." Legolas spoke. So maybe we  
  
should find the march warden before going back then maybe they will  
  
not be so upset."  
  
This seemed like a good plan to all. Estel yawned again and his  
  
brothers noticed "Come, I believe it is time we settled down for the  
  
night I will take first watch." Elladan said.  
  
All of the others settled down for the night. Estel shivered, for  
  
they had brought no bedrolls and he being the only human in the bunch  
  
was a little chilly.  
  
"Estel, are you cold?" Elrohir asked coming over to him.  
  
"No, `Ro, I am fine really." He said trying to be convincing.  
  
"Well, no matter, move closer to the fire."  
  
The other two, who were not on watch, were going to sleep in the  
  
trees. Estel had refused this idea and said he would be just fine on  
  
the ground, where he could not fall. Legolas had been hesitant, but  
  
then gave in. He could watch the Adan from his perch in the tree.  
  
Until Next time!  
  
I swear it does get evil sooooooo evil! 


	3. Fearfull Visions

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Still does not own them  
  
A/N: This is still unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes! All reviews welcome all flames will be given to my dog who eats anything!  
  
Now since no one is reviewing this fic I shall go to the few who are! Thank you to those!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes heights eep scary but what will happen next??? says hmmmmm  
  
Firniswin: YES! It begins!!!!! Dear God hold on to your boots! You are in for a wild ride!  
  
My non signd it person: Thanks for reading I have a beta she is just slow getting bck to me but THANKS!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elrond and Thranduil paced the floor of the flet where Galadriel stood.   
  
"Where are they! They could be hurt, they could be lost." Elrond said as he almost wore a hole in the floor. Thranduil just mumbled to himself about foolish elflings and punishments.   
  
"Come, I will peer into the mirror and see if I can see them." Galadriel spoke Elrond and Thranduil hovered next to her and hoped she could bring some light on this situation. Celeborn sat in his seat knowing and believing in his wife's abilities to find his grandson's and the prince.   
  
Galadriel all of a sudden gasped. Her whole body shuddered and she almost collapsed. Celeborn was out of his chair and at her side in two quick steps.   
  
"What!.... what have you seen? Elrond spoke almost scared of the answers. He was fearful now, but waited for the reply.   
  
"I have seen great dread come upon this group." You must find them and quickly or two may be lost forever." She said no more as she fainted to the floor.   
  
Celeborn quickly lifted her and placed her on the chaise. She came around and looked up into three pairs of eyes.   
  
"Go quickly, before it is too late." She said as crystal tears glistened in her eyes. Thranduil and Elrond ran from the room gathering supplies as they went. Elrond gathered all his healing herbs and then grabbed some extra blankets. He met back up with Thranduil in front of the stables. As they entered to ready their horses they found them ready to go and Celeborn already mounted on his.   
  
"Did you honestly think I would let you go search for them alone?" he said with a wink to Elrond. Elrond knew of his strong family ties and was grateful for the help. Celeborn was a well known swordsman. All three mounted now they were off hopefully to find them before whatever fate did.  
  
Estel stirred in his sleep and rolled over. He never heard the thing as it neared. He was taken quite by surprise. Before he knew what happened a hand was over his mouth to muffle the scream which was trying to escape  
  
  
  
The elves were quickly alerted to the noise. Elladan having gone to gone to get more firewood was now running full force into the campsite. Legolas and Elrohir jumped from their perches in the trees. All stood ready to attack this unknown evil. Estel sat up eyes wide with fear. To be woken in this manner was horrifying. He was still trying to shake off the sleep.  
  
  
  
"You there leave the boy or die!" Elladan yelled. He had his bow poised to kill. Legolas and Elrohir now stood bows also notched with arrows. Estel shivered either from the cold or the fact that a knife was precariously close to his throat  
  
  
  
"You should drop your weapons or the boy here dies now instead of later." This only angered the twins and Legolas more. They were inching closer to Estel. The thing that threatened their brother seemed to be a woman. A haggard one but a woman nonetheless.   
  
  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Elrohir asked  
  
  
  
"That is of no importance to you son of Elrond" Know that you shall all never see your fathers again and the prince here is just and added bonus."  
  
  
  
This angered all of them. How dare she attack Estel how dare she threaten them. As if to stress her point she took the knife and plunged it into Estel's arm. He screamed in agony.  
  
  
  
"As I said back off or all of you will watch him die here and now."   
  
  
  
Legolas could not take it anymore and rushed the woman. He flung her off Estel and notched his arrow but before he could kill her several others stepped from the darkness and grabbed him. Why had he not been paying attention. He silently berated himself, as his bow and quiver were taken from him. The twins still with arrows notched glared at the newcomers.  
  
  
  
"Lay down your bows or they both die."   
  
  
  
Elladan looked to his twin. Elrohir stared at him. He did not know what to do either. Thier decision was made for them when Estel cried out. They dropped their weapons. Almost immediately they were both grabbed. They flung off their attackers. The fight was on.  
  
  
  
Elladan swept the legs out from under one while Elrohir jumped out of the way of a sword. Elladan rolled to his side coming up quick to knock down another of the group. Elrohir tossed another to the side as he dodged a thrust from another.Elladan was about to come across his attacker with a blow to the head when he was hit from behind. He went down hard and fast. His head making contact with the cold leaf strewn earth. Elrohir ran to his brother and was shaking him tears in his eyes. Tears of anger and frustration.  
  
  
  
They were both quickly tied hands behind their backs. Elrohir looked from Elladan to Estel and wondered how this day had turned out so bad. He let a single tear slip from the corner of his eye as he and the others were taken away to Valar knew what evil place. He wondered if he would ever see his Ada again or if any of them would for that matter.  
  
Until next time!!!!  
  
*runs from readers* 


	4. Whispers in the Wind

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Still lays no claim to them only in my dreams.  
  
A/N: This fic is still waiting for my beta to show up so forgive any mistakes. All reviews are welcome all flames will be given to my evil gift from Sauron aka my dog.  
  
Now on to the reviewers!  
  
Kaorethien: Yes this fic will be even more evil than the last! I am glad you have joined me for this one! Thanks!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Dani! Finally I have heard from you. Now gimme your fic and thanks for reviewing mine.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: As to your question on who is this person it is answered in this chapter. As for the angst yes there will be LOTS and LOTS.  
  
Annaiual: Thanks! I am glad you are one of the few who read my last one and is now reading this one.!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: WOO HOO! I am evil and it shall become more evil! I am so glad you are reading my fic for your reviews make writing it all the more fun. Thanks!  
  
Firniswin: Here is more for you and thanks!  
  
Now that all reviews have been answered I think I shall go on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The three elf lords rode hard stopping from time to time to read the signs of where they might have gone. Thranduil suddenly halted. Celeborn noticing this halted Elrond.   
  
"What is it? What do you sense?"  
  
"The trees speak. They say that danger lies yet ahead."   
  
The other two sat in complete silence. They could hear the whistling of the wind through the forest. They tried to drown out the soft chirping of the nearby birds and the rustle of the leaves as they swept across the ground. They sat and listened to what the trees had to say. Thranduil honed in to hear what they spoke of. He gasped as he heard of the evil they spoke.   
  
"Come, let us not tarry any longer. I think they are all in grave danger, and we need to go with all haste."  
  
The other two exchanged worried glances and all three picked up the pace of the ride.   
  
Elladan moaned as the darkness left him and he tried to open his eyes. He was met by only more pain as his head swam with dizziness. Elrohir's face twisted in anger as Elladan was dumped upon the ground.   
  
"If you are awake then you can walk!" I have grown tired of carrying you anyway. With a thud Elladan landed on the ground his legs not yet wary enough to support him. Elrohir rushed to his brother and leaned down to him.   
  
"Come, gwador nin, you can lean on me." Elladan looked into the eyes of his twin and gave him a nod of thanks. This being done he scanned to see where Estel and Legolas were. He spotted them Estel being carried and Legolas stumbling along. Neither one looked well, and Estel's tunic was blood stained.  
  
"What do you want with us!" Elladan spoke his anger outweighing all rational thought. Elrohir looked to him as if to quiet him. With the sound of his voice Estel stirred and moaned. This seemed to further Elladan's anger.   
  
"I ask again, who are you and what do you want with us!"   
  
The haggard woman turned to him and slowly made her way to him. She grabbed him by his hair. My name is Renmiel, but you do not have to worry about remembering it, for you shall not live to repeat it to anyone. I seek out all who are close to Lord Elrond, and as I said the prince is just an added bonus."   
  
"Why do you seek out those close to Lord Elrond, and how are you sure we are they?" Elladan said now, fire raging behind his eyes.   
  
"I have watched you for many years. I was always around. You shall pay for all the past transgressions. For once I loved your family, but now I have only hate for the lands of Lorien and Imladris. Galadriel and Elrond, and their almighty realms. They chose long ago this fate when they brought so much death and destruction to elves. Always helping the plight of men. No concern for their own race. Well my entire family was eradicated and theirs shall suffer the same fate. He will not see his precious sons again. It will be especially fun to watch his human son dwindle between life and death before I finally watch him take his last dying breath."   
  
Legolas was filled with intense rage. "How dare you blame Lord Elrond for what happened, it was not his fault! It is a sad thing that your family died, but do not blame him or the land of Lorien. Many elves and men died that day, all in a valiant fight for good."   
  
"What do you know of it!? You speak of things you know nothing about." She walked back over to him and delivered a swift kick. Legolas doubled over but quickly regained his composure. "I see you can take punishment well, wood-elf. Let us see if your human companion can as well."   
  
With this she strode over to the now semiconscious Estel and pulled him up by the hair of his head. He could smell her rancid breath as she stared into his eyes.   
  
"Well the sleepy one awakes," This produced slight laughter from her other men. "I still wonder why Elrond took you in, but he always had a soft heart for humans. Pity he shall not see you again." With this she drew from her tunic a dagger. The glint of the blade shown clearly in Estel's eyes.   
  
Even though he tried to steel his fear he shivered with it. He was not prepared for it when she drove it into his leg. He yelled out and his head once again fell forward. His breathing ragged and tinged with the fight to stay conscious.   
  
This drove the twins over the edge. How dare she hurt their brother. They both struggled against their bonds. Elrohir broke free from his captor and ran headlong into Renmiel. The rage inside him blocked out all rational thought. Renmiel screeched as she fell upon the ground. She regained her footing and came up and delivered a sharp blow to Elrohir's head with the hilt of the dagger. Elrohir fell at her feet blood pouring from the gash now in his head.   
  
"Teach this elf some manners!" As Renmiel watched two of her men swiftly converged on the elf kicking and beating him. Elrohir's body convulsed with each new hit to his body, till finally it didn't move at all.   
  
Elladan now stood sobbing. His brother how...why this could not be happening. "Oh Valar why!" he exclaimed. "Ro please wake up," he said still trying to choke back the sobs which consumed him now. Elrohir did not, however, move and Renmiel turned to the others.  
  
"Come, leave him for the beasts. We should move on and linger here no longer." The men started out of the clearing with Legolas staring mouth gaping open as Elladan screamed in protest to his fallen brother. Estel did not even realize what had occurred as he had once again let the darkness take him. The three were marched and carried on as the shrill cries were heard throughout the forest as Elladan called to his brother to no avail, for Elrohir was not going to hear him.   
  
*it was not that evil was it*  
  
says hmmmmmm maybe it was  
  
okies see you next time! 


	5. Fitful Dreams

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Still no beta so forgive any mistakes All reviews are welcome All reviews are not  
  
ON to my few faithful reviewers  
  
Elven Kitten: Never too much pain muwhahahahaha ummm cough anyway here is an update  
  
Frisha: evil hmmmmm yes I am can't help it Sauron made me do it *g*  
  
Roccovende: Bring on the balrog for I am cold needs the heat! Here is some angst for you!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Here is MORE! for you!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes sorry for Ro. Poor him and here is more for you.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Here is more for you! YEs evilness RULES! muwhahaha  
  
Firniswin: Yeah it was! lol Here is an update for you.  
  
Thank you too all my reviewers who followed from Never Tell and to my new ones thankies!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elrond stirred from his elven sleep and saw Celeborn already awake.  
  
He noticed there was already a brisk fire going, and Celeborn  
  
motioned for him to sit beside him. As Elrond did so, Celeborn turned  
  
to him.  
  
"Do not carry all the worries of them alone. They are my grandsons,  
  
too, and I shall listen if you wish to talk." Elrond started to  
  
speak, but was instead hit by a blinding vision. His whole body  
  
spasmed, and he fell limp beside his father in law.  
  
"Elrond what is it, what do you see!" All the yelling awoke  
  
Thranduil, and he came over to the pair. He stared at Elrond as his  
  
body shook as if in horrible pain. He cried out and tears streamed  
  
from his eyes. Thranduil could only look on, utter grief masking his  
  
usually stern face.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elrond screamed out, then his body went limp once more. He  
  
awoke moments later his head swimming as the dizziness tried to pass.  
  
"What did you see, mellon nin?" Elrond looked up the tears still  
  
fresh upon his face.  
  
"They are hurt, and Elrohir... " he trailed off. "I do not know what  
  
has become of him. He looked as if he were." He could not finish the  
  
statement as he lowered his head to hide the new tears forming.  
  
"Come, my friend, we must be strong," Thranduil said. "Our sons have  
  
been through a lot and always managed to come out okay."  
  
This seemed to bring Elrond from his reverie. He looked to the two  
  
and said we must go now quickly. They move further away with each  
  
passing moment. I fear for them, and what is still yet to happen.  
  
Estel is but a child, and has not the strength of the rest.  
  
"We shall not let them. Come, let us leave now; pack up the bedrolls  
  
and let us ride on." Celeborn was not one to show his emotions but at  
  
this moment a deep hatred boiled inside and consumed him like an  
  
unquenchable fire. He would see the prince and his grandsons again by  
  
Valar he would. He had lost his daughter, he would not lose another.  
  
Shaking the thoughts clear of his mind he mounted up and they were  
  
off.  
  
Elladan walked on, but his mind still lingered on the sight of his  
  
brothers battered and still form lying on the cold, cruel ground. He  
  
had made many silent prayers to the Valar and Iluvatar that Elrohir  
  
was somehow alive still, and that he would again see him.  
  
He now looked to the other two. He must protect them he was the  
  
oldest. Legolas had been his friend for many years and Estel ... he  
  
was Estel there was no replacement for his little brother. He still  
  
hung limply over the man's shoulder. The blood still seeping ever so  
  
slightly from the wounds.  
  
Legolas walked on, trying his best to stay as near to Estel as he  
  
could. He was deep in thought as Estel stirred.  
  
Estel cried out as he woke. "Ada! Please help me." The words spoken  
  
ever so softly were heard by both the elves and their hearts broke.  
  
He was merely a child, how could he endure this much longer. As Estel  
  
awoke he was snapped back to where he was and he struggled to free  
  
himself from the man's grasp. This sudden movement sent searing pain  
  
through his arm and he gritted his teeth to keep from yelling.  
  
Renmiel, noticing him now awake, chose this moment to halt them. She  
  
walked over to Estel and picked his head up to meet hers.  
  
"So, the child awakens. How nice of you to join us once again. It  
  
would be a shame to have you miss all the fun by being asleep. She  
  
then pulled something from her pocket. She held Estel's head back and  
  
poured the foul concoction down his throat. Estel sputtered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, something to make sure you stay awake for the fun part when we  
  
get there." Renmiel cackled to herself and walked away.  
  
Elrond sat upon his horse trying to immerse himself in his mind. He  
  
wanted to see his sons again, to make sure they were okay. His mind,  
  
however, was drawing a blank and he sighed. Celeborn looked to his  
  
son in law and saw the frustration building with each passing moment.  
  
He hoped they found some sign of them, and soon.  
  
Until next time!  
  
Sorry so short! 


	6. Sticks and Stones

Title : Stand or Fall  
  
Summary : See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Still no beta sorry so please forgive. All reviews welcome all flames will be given to my dog the amuse herself.  
  
Now on to my reviewers who all ROCK!  
  
Estelle1: Here you go Wanda as if you don't know what happens.lol  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I need my head LOL You are one of the reason I write just for your reviews!   
  
Steffi Strider: Thanks for the review! and I can't promise anything there is still like 40 more chapters to come.  
  
Opaleye: Thanks! I do love cliffies and you will encounter many more!  
  
grumpy: Yes I brought them allinto this fic but yes Estel is my fav too.  
  
Frisha: EEP really was it an awful cliffie? Well I updated for you to make it better. *g*  
  
Kandice: Psst. Here is a longer one for you. Thanks!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: God your name is long lol Here is more for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: If you think I am mean now just wait muwhahaha  
  
Narya Silver Fox: I do not know how but I am glad you are hooked I enjoy your reviews thanks!  
  
Now whew done with the reviews I think I shall continue to the new chapter! here you go!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day was slowly growing colder, but the elves did not notice. The boughs of the trees leaned down as the wind picked up, it whipped Elrond's hair back away from his face. When he looked up he spotted something. He jumped from his horse before it even stopped. Celeborn looked to him and wondered what he was doing, so he stopped and dismounted followed by Thranduil.   
  
What they saw were remnants of a campsite. A fire had been built, and there was the looks as if there were many here by the footprints ever so softly imprinted upon the ground. There was, however, one set of footprints which were quite clear. Thranduil looked to Elrond.   
  
"Was it them? Do you think it was their campsite?" Elrond did not answer for Thranduil then noticed lots of other prints.   
  
"There seems to have been a skirmish here," Celeborn said as he walked around looking at the ground. "It seems they were not alone for long." He walked along and followed the tracks to a spot on the ground. He then let out a short sigh.   
  
"What is it, what have you found?" Thranduil ran up and asked. Celeborn said nothing, but instead simply pointed to the drops of blood which lay scattered on the ground.   
  
"Whose are they?" There was no way of knowing, and all were now desperate to find them more, for one was injured and they had no idea which one. Elrond stood gazing at the drops of blood, and remembering his vision, he said a silent prayer to Iluvatar to spare his sons.   
  
Celeborn remounted his horse. "Hurry, there is no time to waste!"   
  
The other two did not know that he had spoken to Galadriel before they left and he knew of what her vision foretold. He was not going to lose another minute; he had to find them, and soon.   
  
Estel fought back the nausea, which was hard to do. Legolas turned to him and tried to comfort him as best as he could. Every time he spoke to Estel he was given a shove to move on.   
  
Elladan was still fighting back the tears. Tears of anger and tears of pain at the thought of Elrohir. As he watched Estel stumbled and was pushed face first on the ground.   
  
"Get up!" the man yelled, and when Estel did not move fast enough he kicked him. Estel rolled over and clutched his side. When Elladan saw this he was livid. He ran to his brother's side.  
  
"Estel are you alright? Estel speak to me." Estel said nothing for a minute and the fear once again crept into Elladan's heart. Estel moaned, though, and rolled over to try to sit up. Elladan and Legolas moved close so he could grab onto them and pull himself up. Elladan glared at Renmiel.   
  
"You are a coward! You only pick on the weak, the ones who can not defend themselves, for you have bound them. You disgrace your family with your actions, and I am sure they are watching, looking down on you with disgust in their eyes!"   
  
This was too much for Renmiel she ran over to Elladan and grabbed him by his throat. She then slapped him hard across the face. Elladan only looked back at her and smiled.   
  
"You think you can hurt me? I have had better try and fail. There is nothing you can do to hurt me any further." Elladan said. At this moment Estel called out again in his delirium.   
  
"Dan.. Ro please help me!" and then he fell silent again for the mere act of moving brought fresh pain to his limbs. His arms were growing numb from being tied behind his back and his tunic was now stuck to him dried from the blood.   
  
Renmiel was about to slap Elladan again when she noticed the look in his eyes when the boy yelled out. She now knew what it would take to break the elf. It was the boy, for she had already disposed of his twin.   
  
"I do think I know what will have you begging me for mercy of which, by the way, you will get none. Maybe you will beg me for a quick death before the end. For I believe the agony of watching this one die slowly will bring you to your knees."   
  
Elladan tried to cover up the fear which seeped into his very soul. Legolas could only stare at Renmiel with wide eyes. He could not lose his best friend. They had shared secrets, plotted on the twins and he had told Estel of many things no one else knew and Estel had always lent an ear to hear his problems.   
  
"I shall die myself before you hurt him!" Legolas said, eyes blazing. He was standing over Estel as Renmiel was trying to decide who to hurt first. With a calculating smile she walked over to Legolas. "I think I have a plan. My you are a pretty one, aren't you?"   
  
"Tie the dark haired one over there." she said pointing to the nearby tree. Elladan tried to free himself from their grasps, but there were too many and in seconds he was bound to the tree. He then saw Renmiel ask something of the nearby man. He quietly nodded and pulled his belt from his pants. She took the belt and with elven speed brought it down on Legolas' back.   
  
Legolas fell, but he only glared at her. Renmiel smiled and drew back again. Legolas closed his eyes and braced himself, but the blow never came. He heard Estel scream out as Renmiel brought it down on his arm and the blood started flowing from his wound.   
  
Legolas clawed at her trying to get to Estel and she rewarded him with another lash. She took turns giving them each five lashes, and then she turned back to Elladan, who was struggling to get free. "So, did you like to watch them suffer?" Elladan responded by cursing her in elvish. Now for the real fun. Elladan screamed out as he saw her pull from her boot Legolas' dagger and he saw her pull from her tunic again another vile with a purple liquid.   
  
"Now watch as your brother and his friend taste the first step toward their deaths." Elladan screamed and cried for the Valar not to let this happen. Renmiel walked over to the two who now were shaking. Without a moments hesitation she plunged the knife into Legolas' leg. He cried out as the blood stained his leggings and ran down his thigh. Before he could even shake the confusion from his head Renmiel took the knife and plunged it into Estel's chest. The blood poured from the wound and Estel cried in mind-numbing pain.   
  
Elladan cursed and yelled, he wanted to go to them. He wanted to comfort them, protect them from this evil being who dared to harm them. "I will have your life for this!" he yelled to Renmiel.   
  
"No, I shall have theirs." she said as she poured the purple liquid into the wounds she had just made. At once Estel and Legolas started convulsing. Legolas, however, was lucky enough to pass out from his, but the lingering effects of the stuff Renmiel had given him only let Estel sway on the verge of darkness.  
  
Until next time!  
  
I just love those magical cliffies they do tend to make you wonder what happens next.  
  
See you soon Namaarie! 


	7. Sins of the Past

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: NO beta so forgive. All reviews welcome all flames will be used to keep me warm.  
  
Now on to the reviews! Thank you to all of you!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Umm sorry you may have a small wait for some of your answers. But it will be angst filled getting there!  
  
lawen londea: Sparx thanks for reviewing! and I will seperate just for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Glomps you! Thanks for ALL your reviews! ANd poor Estel he does and will suffer so!  
  
Babey Rachey: Here is what happens next! and yes poor ALL of them.  
  
Frisha: This story is EVIL but I like it evil and angst filled *g*  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Yes a cliffie, of course and MORE of those to come *hugs* back  
  
Elven Kitten: Hold on to your boots it gets worse, but thanks!  
  
Dudette: Unspoken words well one of the authors left as far as me and anaire we shall update soon I hope as far as desciption sorry not enough for ya  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Thanks for the review Dani and miss ya too!  
  
Firniswin: BUt but I love the cliffies here is another kinda  
  
Isadora2: I am glad you are glued to this fic! SO was I when I wrote it. Thanks update for you!  
  
Kaorethien: Nope I am not running! I love this fic but I am biased LOL Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WHEW! Thank you ALL for your reviews they make my day and make me want to update faster. Now I guess you want the next chapter huh. Well here it is!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As the sun filtered behind the trees the three elven lords stopped for the night. They dismounted and started to set up camp. Celeborn could see their hearts were not in the task. He struggled with himself on whether he should tell them of Galadriel's vision. It would only serve to make them worry more. He sighed deeply and walked over to the fire where the other two sat in complete silence.   
  
"Come eat something." he said breaking off two pieces of lembas handing each one.   
  
"I am not hungry, but thank you." Elrond spoke Thranduil also shook off the idea of food.   
  
"I can not eat knowing my son is out there and possibly hurt too." Each word Thranduil spoke made his voice louder and louder. Elrond shook his head at the statement.   
  
"Well, at least try to get some sleep. I will take the first watch." Celeborn said knowing he would get no sleep the words of his wife's vision still haunted his thoughts.   
  
Elrond shuffled around trying to get comfortable. He tossed and turned and next to him Thranduil did the same. Celeborn watched the two and his heart went out to them, but he silently had to bear the burden of knowing the truth. He would avenge his grandsons and the prince if even one hair was harmed.   
  
Elrond began to mumble in his sleep. "Elrohir Noooooooooo! he woke with a sudden start; sweat drenching his tunic making it cling to him. As he tried to shake the thought from his mind he saw two pairs of eyes look at him. He tried to shake it off, but he knew deep down in the very crevice of his soul his sons were hurt and he had to get to them.   
  
Thranduil laid back down. He wished he had the foresight of Galadriel or Elrond right now. All he had was a sense of foreboding that did not sit well with him at all.   
  
"Since neither of you will heed my advice and try to get some sleep, come, let us regale each other with stories." Elrond and Thranduil looked at each other they knew Celeborn was trying to help, but their hearts were not in it.  
  
"Very well, I will begin," Celeborn said. "I believe there was an incident with some ones twins thinking Galadriel's mirror could be used as a bird bath."  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Elladan feared for his brother and Legolas. They had not spoken or stirred in hours. Legolas hung limply from the man's arms. As a soft breeze blew the hair from his face, Elladan saw a look of fear mixed with pain frozen on the usually pristine features.   
  
Elladan then called out to Estel. "Estel, gwador nin, please answer me." Yet, Estel's form made no movement. Just as he was about to call out again he noticed the men had stopped. He adjusted his eyes and saw a cave just ahead, blocked by a boulder. Renmiel raised her arms and chanted and the boulder moved as if light as a feather. Elladan was dumbstruck. He had never seen anything like that unless by a wizard or his father once when he was small.   
  
"What are you!" he yelled.   
  
Renmiel turned around and glared at him.   
  
"That is a very good question, and since you will not live to repeat the answer, I shall tell you. I was and still am an elf, but since my race lost all senses and joined men in the Last Alliance I have practiced with every wizard and witch I could seek out to avenge my family. The family of Elrond will not go without its losses. I shall have retribution for his past sins."   
  
"My father is a good leader! He is fair and just, and he is not the reason your family died!"   
  
Elladan's malice for this so called elf had reached it's boiling point.   
  
"Nevertheless, your father shall find each of his sons dead as I found mine. Their bodies mangled, their faces forever held in a gaze of pain. The prince here wishes to join you then he shall follow you in your fate."   
  
Renmiel then turned away from Elladan and ordered the men to take them into the cave. Elladan looked up to the star Earendil and begged someone, anyone to find them before it was too late.  
  
Well have to go now!  
  
See you at the next update!  
  
Review if you will 


	8. Nightmare come to life

****

Title: Stand or Fall  
**Summary:** See chapter one  
**Disclaimer:** See chapter one  
**A/N:** NO beta so forgive. All reviews are sooo welcome all flames shall be given to my dog a gift from Sauron. 

Now to my lovely reviewers I cherish you all! 

****

Firniswin: Here is the next chapter for you!  
**Ymmas Sirron:** Renmiel is very bad and gets worse. Cotton head ninny LMAO!  
**Narya Silver Fox:** She is too far gone for reason now. Poor captives.  
**Lalaithofthebruinen:** Here you go! Thanks for reviewing  
**Opaleye:**Thanks I tried to make you seem like you are there.  
**Isadora2:** I do not think they will be happy for awhile yet. Too much torture to come.  
**Frisha:** Has updated NOW! thanks!  
**Deana:** Psycho is the understatement of the year! thanks for the review. 

Thank you to all my reviewers I cherish you all and you make writing fun! 

Now I guess you want the next chapter so here you go! 

  
**Chapter 8 **

  
Elrond stood gazing into the fire watching the flames flicker not really hearing the story Celeborn was telling. His mind was lost in his earlier vision and trying to decide the meaning of it. He knew that it was an omen of what was to come. This frightened the usually calm elven lord to no end.

He felt someone staring at him and looked up to see the others looking at him trying to figure out his thoughts.

"I am sorry mellyn nins. I am not very good company tonight it seems." Thranduil nodded his head in understanding. All three were worried and it showed on their faces. Thranduil sat there he was not used to having to share his thoughts and this time would not be any exception.

"I think I will go for a walk and possibly clear my mind." Thranduil said already standing and walking away.

"Do not go far mellon nin; for the darkness of the night brings evil things."

He walked along remembering his son, their last conversation, the morning he had told him of the trip and the smile that had crossed his face. Thranduil stopped to choke back the sobs which were forming. He would find his son. He would make whomever pay dearly if any harm had come to him. Legolas was all he had left in this world and he would kill any who tried to take him "Where are you ion nin?" he said to the skies not really expecting an answer. He was so lost in his own thoughts he did not notice anything only the voice in his head that told him he needed to find his son and soon. As he stepped on he tripped,stumbled and then fell over, what he did not know. He quickly got up and brushed himself off and cursed. He was glad no one had saw him, King Thranduil upon the ground, and that was when he noticed what had tripped him.

"Elrond!" he screamed for at his feet lay the mangled form of Elrond's son. Whether Elladan or Elrohir he did not know. Not knowing what to do he simply yelled again and again. His mind playing tricks on him he could almost picture Legolas' face in place of the twin's. He sat down upon the ground and pulled the elf into his lap; his mind frozen in fear of where his own son was and if he was in the same condition. He went to wipe the leaves from the child's hair but realized they clung to it caked with blood. 

Celeborn and Elrond stood up hearing the scream and drew their swords. Running in the direction of it they heard Thranduil yell yet again this time as if in agony. As they broke through the clearing both looked at the mighty elf king sitting on the ground cradling someone in his lap. Celeborn stared not much could bring King Thranduil to his knees. He looked at Elrond and they approached with caution, but wanting to know who he held in his arms and then again not wanting to know. 

  
"Are you hurt? Elrond asked him. Thranduil merely nodded no. "Then let me see if I can help him."

Elrond stepped closer to get a better view and realized whom Thranduil held. With a clang his sword fell from his hand as he screamed. "Elrohir why... Valar...why?" Racing to his son he pulled him from Thranduil's grasp. Elrohir's battered body hung in his arms;his eyes closed. Hot tears poured from Elrond's eyes. "Who could have done this? Celeborn reached out to him but he flinched away rocking his son, telling him Ada is here. Elrohir did not stir, did not reply he only laid there his body motionless.

Celeborn's fury mounted, and he yelled at Elrond "Is he alive?" he did not want to be so harsh but he had to know. Elrond looked up and the words stumbled from his lips.

"I do not know" as he placed his head upon his chest to see. He has to be he told himself as he listened for a heartbeat. It was there but so faint if not for elven hearing he would have missed it. Elrond began to sob as his head came up.

"So he has died? Thranduil asked.

"No he yets lives Elrond muttered though his tears, but for how long I do not know. Celeborn released the breath he had been holding.

"Quickly come let us return to the campsite where the supplies are."

Elrond scooped up his son's body careful not to hurt him even further. As they re-entered the camp Elrond wiped the tears from his face. He was completely immersed in the task of saving his son, Celeborn and Thranduil stood at his side ready to give assistance if needed.

Elrond worked without stopping not heeding Celeborn's pleas for him to rest. He would hear nothing of it; Elrohir still had not opened his eyes and this caused him to worry. At last he had done all he could and he simply sat there by the fire watching Elrohir to make sure he still breathed. The visions of the bruises and broken bones still fresh in his mind. The gash which still bled no matter what he did to it all these things not to mention his thoughts on how the others fared all came tumbling down on him like a mountain.

Thranduil came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come get some sleep I will watch over him."

Elrond looked up to him "I can not seek sleep until he opens his eyes."

Thranduil nodded he knew Elrond's pain as he had held his wife's body as her life slipped through his hands. He instead sat down beside his friend and offered him his silent support. Both of them willingly the child to awaken.

Elrond spoke again this time his voice full of hate. "I will find out who did this and if the others are hurt, they will die"

"Not many times do we agree mellon nin but on this we do." Thranduil said

Celeborn sat in silence. He would see the world rid of this evil which had done this and wondered where and who they were. He hoped Elrohir awoke soon so he could give them some answers before it was too late for the others. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Elladan hung his head as they entered the cave. The feeling of despair had overtaken the elf. His friend was at this moment being dragged into the cave by his arms for he had long ago given in to the darkness, and his brothers the mere thought of them brought fresh tears to his eyes.

Estel lay broken and battered. He was a mere shell, his body lifeless yet he yelled out with every movement. When he thought of Elrohir though. He sighed and fresh tears cascaded down his fair face. His brother how could he be gone. He was not whole without him. The last vision of his body mangled laying there on the cold, cruel ground. He shuddered at the thought of it. The vision would not leave his mind it just haunted him. He walked not really watching where he was going and was led into the cave. 

It was cold and dank inside it. The smell of mold lay thick upon the air. He also smelled something else and he recognized this smell. It was the smell of death and he screamed out as he came across what had produced it. There upon the ground lay the marchwarden. His body slowly decaying; his once beautiful elven features distorted forever in this forsaken place. Anger once again welled inside him. He would not let his brother fall to the same fate. The prince... he did not want to picture the look on King Thranduil's face as the last member of his family walked through the threshold of The Halls of Mandos. He would sacrifice his own life trying to prevent this. 

  
Until next time!  
Hope to see you all at the next chapter!


	9. They all fall down

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see above  
  
A/N: No beta so forgive All reviews welcome all flames will be laughed at then burned to keep me warm.  
  
Now to my reviewers WOO HOO you all ROCK!  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes creepy indeed! and thanks!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Closer yet will they make it in time hmmmm???  
  
Kandice: We can't help them. They have LOADS of despair and pain to come. muwhahahaha  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: THANKS!! Here is an update for you! *g*  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Estel pain you say here you go! Lots of it. lol  
  
Language police: Ummm was meant to say he seemed lifeless but ummm yeah thanks so much for your review.  
  
Frisha: Next chapter for you!  
  
Firniswin: Ummm sorry this one ends in one too. says EEK   
  
MorierBlackleaf: Hope you enjoy this chapter if not sorry. Thanks for your review!  
  
Deana: Legolas here for you! and ummm angst and umm pain muwhahahaha  
  
I wish to thank all my reviewers you seriously make my day! Now I guess you want the next chapter so here you go!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Estel screamed out as his body was thrown roughly against the wall. Renmiel seemed to take extra pleasure in hurting him. Elladan tried not to show how it hurt him to see Estel this way but he ached inside with each wail from his brother  
  
  
  
Legolas seemed to stir now his mind finally coming back to awareness. As he lifted his head he realized it had not just been a bad dream he was held captive and his friends were in the same predicament. He struggled against his bonds but it was of no use. He fought hard but the men kept him from even making an inch either way and his struggles only semed to anger them.   
  
  
  
"Settle down elf.  
  
  
  
Legolas did not heed his warning however and he was rewarded with a swift kick. He doubled over and when he arose he then laid eyes on Estel.   
  
  
  
Estel was chained to the wall of the cave. His body a vast array of cuts and bruises, his eyes hollow as if not really seeing just a blank look in them. Renmiel stood hovering over him as if she wanted to see the pain, as if she truly enjoyed it. This sickened the elf to no end. He spat at her feet.  
  
  
  
"You dare to hurt the son of Elrond and what for; for your bitterness, for this revenge you speak of from deeds long past?" How can you hold us or Lord Elrond responsible for your sons deaths? We did not chose their fate. It was simply their time."  
  
  
  
Renmiel turned on the elf. Her rage clearly showing. With one swift movement she had him pinned to the wall hand around his throat. She began to strangle him and he gasped for breath. Elladan begged and pleaded for her to stop. His words lay upon deaf ears as Renmiel seemed to get great satisfaction in watching the prince struggle.  
  
  
  
Estel heard all the commotion and peered up from where he laid. This was a grave mistake for the mere act of picking his head up sent him reeling.   
  
  
  
"Please stop he begged. Leave him alone, don't hurt him."   
  
  
  
"Estel you are awake thank Valar." Elladan let out a deep sigh. Remiel looked to the twin son of Elrond and walked over,dropping the prince to the floor.  
  
  
  
"You precious human brother awakens again. Shall I have more fun with him?" She waited for an answer but he only glared, refusing to even reply. He knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him and he refused to let her see the pain that dwelled within his heart. Renmiel took his defiance personally. She would kill the human slowly and he would have to watch. The prince would follow the human and last but not least the eldest son of Elrond.  
  
  
  
Elladan's fury was mounting he wanted to tear away from his captors but they kept him securely in their grasp. He wanted to go to Estel and comfort him and tell him everything would be alright but to say this to him now would only be uttering a lie, for Elladan truly did not know if they would be alright.  
  
  
  
Renmiel retraced her steps till she stood once again beside Estel. Grabbing him by his hair she looked into his eyes. They were glassed over from the pain. She took from her tunic another vial and opened it. The contents of it were pungent and filled the air. Estel closed his mouth instintavely. He did not know if he could bear another dose of this foul concoction. His body already so weakened it could not support his legs as he tried to stand and jerk away. Renmiel only laughed as he squirmed in her grasp. Estel still with mouth clinched shut was adamant about not taking anymore. He kicked out which was the only thing he could do since his arms were chained to the wall. This infuriated Renmiel and she punched him in the stomach. Estel cried out from the blow and Renmiel wasted no time pouring the potion down his throat.  
  
  
  
Estel sputtered and retched but Renmiel held his mouth closed and pinched his nose till he swallowed all of it. Estel began to writhe around in pain his joints burned with a fire like he had never known. His head swam not bringing the darkness now but instead brought evil things into his head. He knew they were not real but they seemed so real. He recoiled from them and cowered on the floor. His body twitching and twisting in agony. "Dear Valar save me" he yelled as he pounded his head against the wall trying to rid it of the visions. Hot tears rolled from his feverish face and he fell to the floor to hide his weeping face in shame.  
  
  
  
Elladan's heart broke he had lost his twin how cruel could fate be to have him watch his brother and friend slowly wither away too. He would not be able to withstand it. He knew in his heart he would follow right behind them if not before from the pain .   
  
  
  
Renmiel satisfied with what she had done turned to her men. "Chain the other one by his brother and friend. Come and hurry I am famished." Elladan and Legolas were chained opposite of Estel. Elladan whispered to him.  
  
  
  
"I am here gwador nin I will not leave your side. Fear no more Ada will find us soon." he knew this may very well be a lie but he tried to believe it even within himself to gain some measure of hope. He scooted over to Estel and pulled his head into his lap with the free hand he had, then he leaned Legolas' head on his shoulder. Legolas was such a true friend to Estel, sharing with him a bond like he shared with Elrohir. "Elrohir" the words bittersweet. He hoped that his brother had made it safely to the Halls of Mandos and was now free from the pain. With this he shivered he was not cold but he knew the cave was and he pulled Estel closer still knowing he was vulnerable to the elements. Estel only whimpered still lost in the void of his dreams, and there they sat with the only light being the soft elven glow emancipating from the two elves. The light that was waning ever so slowly.  
  
  
  
Was that a cliffie to? Why yes it was LMAO!   
  
Says until next time! Namaarie all! 


	10. Hopes and Fears

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: No beta so forgive All reviews welcome all flames will be burned to keep me warm. Dear God bring on Spring!  
  
Ahem anyway on to my lovely reviewers!  
  
Kandice: Yes cliffies are gooooooood. ANd Elrond will get there eventually but what will he find??  
  
Frisha: An update for you!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks here is an update!  
  
Estelle1: I need the elf for my new fic so gimmme back.  
  
Firniswin: Here is MORE for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: The darkness has just begun muwhahaha ahem here is an update for you  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes Renmiel is quite the evil wench is she not. I love the angst!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Sauron made me do it. LOL hanging I am sorry here is an update for you *g*  
  
M'Ress: No we may not kill Estel already and ruin perfectly good angst. I see you have an affection for the elf. He will get his to.  
  
ANd thanks to all who reviewed! You make my day! I guess now you want the next chapter so here it is  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As the morning sun appeared over the horizon Celeborn stirred from his perch in the tree. He had stood watch over the other three making sure nothing disturbed them. All was quiet in the woods except for the soft scampering of animals out searching for their morning meal. No sign yet had come from his grandson Elrohir, and it weighed heavy on his mind; but all blissful silence of the morning came to a crashing halt as Elrohir screamed.  
  
  
  
"NO! Elladan... stop them they must not!"  
  
  
  
Elrond was awake in moments having slept by his son's side; the ever watchful healer, and father.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir speak to me ion nin. Who did this to you?"  
  
  
  
Elrohir's body shuddered but all he could manage was one word "Renmiel" then his eyes fluttered closed again.  
  
  
  
All three elven lords stood in shock. Renmiel's sons had fought side by side with them during the Last Alliance; however all had fallen in battle. Renmiel had been filled with grief and hatred but they never thought she would do something like this.  
  
  
  
"Renmiel but how....why" Thranduil asked looking to Elrond for the answers. Elrond stared blankly lost in the memory on Renmiel's face when she found her son's bodies. Celeborn knowing that Elrond could not or would not answer spoke for him.  
  
  
  
"She blamed men for her son's deaths and Elrond and myself for joining with them. She said it had brought the untimely deaths of many elves. She swore revenge, but we never heard from her again.  
  
  
  
Thranduil stood for a moment gathering his thoughts before he spoke.  
  
  
  
"But we are not men and neither are our sons, why does she want to harm them?"  
  
  
  
To late he realized his mistake as Elrond's eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
  
"Estel" he choked out. "She will take Estel from me and the others will die trying to protect him."  
  
  
  
Celeborn waited and then spoke. "Elrond she blames you and I for her sons and she will see them all die before this is all over; if we do not stop her." He chose to reveal no more of what he knew but now it gnawed at his very soul.  
  
  
  
Elrond went to sit beside his son again., hoping he would awaken and tell them somehow where his brothers and Legolas were. The foreboding sense of urgency to find them was overwhelming him. Thranduil came over and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry mellon nin I did not think before I spoke. Estel will be okay he is a strong young man his brothers and Legolas will see to it."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, but I feel they will all protect each other but at what cost he said as his eyes fell upon his one son who laid as still as death itself next to him. He then scooped Elrohir up in his arms and sang to him a song that Celebrian had sang to him long ago hoping that it would soothe his restless sleep.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Elladan sighed as his arms began to ache with the added weight of Legolas' head. He slowly pulled Legolas as close as the chains which bound them allowed. How were they going to get out of this he thought. It must be soon before Renmiel succeeded in her plan. Estel moaned with every movement his body made so Elladan tried to keep him as still as possible. He looked to the child before him. Where had the little toddler gone that had clung to him in fear in the night. Now he was older but Elladan would protect him no less. He vowed and he meant to keep that vow. Should he die all of Middle Earth would fall someday to Sauron's hate.  
  
  
  
He then looked the the still elf beside him. Legolas was the friend that Estel needed. He was always his defender when the twins were not there. Now he laid crumpled upon a cold hard floor. His usually silken blond hair marred with blood. His features that had smiled so many times in fun and play now held a look of pain.   
  
  
  
"Legolas" Elldan called but the only response he got was a soft whimper. Legolas tried to pick his head up but the world swayed with nauseating spots. He laid there and tried to wake himself up from this horrifying dream, but when he opened his eyes he realized it was not a dream and they were indeed held captive. 


	11. Further into the Darkness

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome all flames will be used to amuse me as I burn them to keep me warm.  
  
To the reviewers! Wheeeee  
  
Deana: Poor Legolas,Elladan,Estel *ahem*poor ALL of them  
  
Firniswin: LMAO at you and gives you an update.  
  
Kandice: No really longer but here you go. And Elrond yess he was near tears. He will cry sooner of later. heehee  
  
Elven Kitten: Dark it is! Darker it shall become.  
  
Narya Siver Fox: I see your story and I shall read it. and thanks for the review  
  
Frisha: NOW here is an update! lol  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I am glad you like it, for I love your reviews!   
  
Thank you too all my reviewers! This is a short chappie but the next one may be longer have to check as this was finished two months ago.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"We must get out of here Elladan"   
  
  
  
"Yes I know Legolas but how?"  
  
  
  
The two elves sat there as they heard merriment coming from up ahead in the cave and the smell of meat cooking. Elladan's stomach rumbled with hunger. They all had not eaten since their capture and he knew that Estel could not last long without some form of nourishment. As if he had also smelled the food Estel opened his eyes but he did not move. He simply whimpered .  
  
  
  
"Dan... Dan where are you? he said almost frantic.  
  
  
  
"I am here Estel do not worry."  
  
  
  
"Where is Legolas?" is he alright? Estel said and then he cried out as he tried to sit up. The stab wounds still bled, slowly but they bled. The thing that hurt the most was the burning like his insides were on fire with each breath. He gasped with each intake of air for it sent fire shooting throughout his entire body .   
  
  
  
Elladan saw his brother shudder and pulled him closer still. He did not want to watch him suffer it was tearing him up inside. Hot tears dared to slip from his eyes but he held firm trying to be the strong one.   
  
  
  
Renmiel came around the corner hunk of meat in hand. She waved it about and it made Estel's mouth water. He was so hungry his stomach rumbled as he stared at the meat. Elladan simply glared at Renmiel.  
  
  
  
"Why do you torture us so? Do you enjoy this why not kill us and get it over with?   
  
  
  
"Death would be to kind for you elfling. I think I shall watch you suffer first. I wish to see the look on your face as one by one your entire family dies. Then I wish to see the look on your father's face as he finds his sons dead right before I take his life as well." I have waited so long for this and now I shall treasure it so do not rush me.   
  
  
  
Estel's eyes filled with horror. You will not kill my Ada he is a powerful elf lord and he will see you dead for your treachery." Estel's eyes burned with an unknown fury. His words filled with powerful vengence.   
  
  
  
Renmiel walked over casually to him and delivered as swift kick to the boy's stomach. Seeming satisfied with that she then walked away. "I shall be back soon and we can have more fun she said as she left the three alone again.  
  
  
  
"Estel are you alright? Legolas asked he had sat in silence watching the display. He knew of Renmiel his father had spoken of her family's brave fight unto death in the last battle. He did not understand why she held this grudge on them but he did not want to find out the end result of it either. His body still ached from the stab wound and he wondered what was that foul drink she had given him for his stomach still burned from it.  
  
  
  
"I will live I think" Estel said as he looked around. "Dan where is Ro? Estel had not seen Elrohir fall since he had been unconscious. The tears Elladan had been holding back all this time now began to fall at the mention of his brothers name.  
  
  
  
"What did I say Elladan I am sorry where is he? What have they done to Elrohir? Estel did not want to see his brother cry.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir is gone choked out Elladan. He fell and I did not help him I couldn't. Elrohir........ he wailed. The desperation in his voice was to much to bear and Estel and Legolas wept for him and for the loss of Elrohir. Their tears mingled and fell to the dusty cave floor.  
  
  
  
At this point Renmiel walked back up to the trio.  
  
  
  
"Aww such a nice display of love to bad it is over now" she said as she snatched Estel from the other two. He tried to cling to them but his grip was not strong enough. Do not worry they are coming with us she said and Elladan and Legolas were unchained and bound again with rope. They were being dragged further into the cave further away from an escape.  
  
Dragged away muwhahahahaha  
  
Until next time! 


	12. I Call Him My Brother

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: no beta All reviews welcome all flames will amuse me.  
  
Now we dive further into the madness*ahem* but first the reviewers  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Here you go!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Yes I must do it! I love the cliffies! and your reviews!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes the irony. We love it!!!  
  
Wanda: Yeah okies here it is.  
  
Kandice: Of course Estel torture for you!  
  
Frisha: Yes I must! muwhahahaha  
  
leggylover4ever: LOL me kill them but which one and will I?????  
  
Elven Kitten: of course you do heehee  
  
Firniswin: Awww then you will cry later one alot  
  
Deana: Yess there will be more Legolas angst and Elladan angst and angst galore for them all  
  
BabeyRachey: Update for you!!  
  
Now I guess you want the next chapter so here it is!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Renmiel looked to her men "Untie the little one. Let us see if he learned how to fight like an elf." She had Estel unbound and handed him a sword much to his amazement. He twirled the sword in his hand and Elladan watched on in horror. This could only lead to something bad for he was sure Renmiel would not fight fair.  
  
  
  
Renmiel lunged for the boy but he counteracted her blow. He had spent many hours training with his brothers and father. He sidestepped her next blow and landed one of his own. Renmiel screeched as the blade made contact with her arm. She was furious and she steeled herself and delivered a blow of her own. Estel having been weakened from the tonic did not move fast enough and he was hit in the back with her blade. The blood quickly split out and soaked the back of his tunic. He staggered and fell to his knees sword still in his hand. Renmiel came up behind him and brought the hilt of her's down on his head and sent the boy crashing to the floor. She then kicked him not once but twice and spit upon the ground beside him.   
  
  
  
"Weak humans the world is a better place without you."   
  
  
  
Legolas was furious he always believed in a fair fight. "You coward you have no honor! He is just a boy and you took advantage of his weakened state. What kind of elf do you call yourself?" You bring shame to all of us!"  
  
  
  
Elladan tried to quieten Legolas for he knew this outburst would not bode well for any of them. He was right as he saw Renmiel appraoching with malice in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Renmiel grabbed Legolas by his hair. "So you think I was unfair do you?" "You treasure the human over your own kind? Then you are not worthy to be an elf. I would have thought Thranduil at least would have taught you better considering his views on humans."  
  
  
  
"This is how little you know my father! He happens to love Estel as if he were his very own and he has accepted him into our house. He is like a brother to me."  
  
  
  
Renmiel looked at the elf. "Then you, not I shame us all with your love for this race. Renmiel picked up her boot and kicked Estel in his head. His head snapped back as the boot made contact. Then Renmiel converged on him like a bird of prey to a fresh kill. She hit him over and over and Estel curled into a ball trying to stave off the attack.  
  
  
  
Legolas was furious he tried to wrench free to go to Estel but Elladan was already there. Elladan kneeled down beside his brother and saw the blood pour from his mouth, and the knife wound to his back lay gaped open, blood running onto the cave floor. He stood arms poised as if to strike the offensive elf down where she stood, but before he could he was grabbed once more. He fought like a caged animal trying to get free trying to get back to Estel.  
  
  
  
Legolas was staring at Renmiel. He had never seen such hatred come from an elf. He was brought out of his trance by Renmiel stepping closer to him and looking him in his face.   
  
  
  
"So did you like our little display? Did you see your precious friend fall, as you all will one by one.   
  
  
  
Legolas could not take it anymore and he grabbed Renmiel by her hair. "You disgust me! You have no right to call yourself an elf! Your heart is black, tainted with revenge. He brought his hand down and struck Renmiel hard across the face. He drew back to strike her again but his hand was caught in the air. One of Renmiel's men had caught it and was staring at him with a wicked smile on his face. Legolas did not show any fear as he brought out his knife.   
  
  
  
The man brought the knife down and sliced Legolas' side and he winced as it burned like fire. Renmiel quickly got up and pulled from her tunic the vile and poured it's contents into the fresh cut. Legolas immediately started to convulse and writhe. He could not stop himself as he fell crashing and hitting the floor with a thud. His whole body screamed as traces of the poison entered his blood. Renmiel stood back and surveyed her work. Three down, two sons of Elrond and Thranduil's son would share their fate. She seemed quite satisfied and ordered them put into the makeshift cage which stood at the far end of the cave.   
  
  
  
"Shackle their feet wouldn't want them to get away while we sleep" Renmiel left and her men were left to drag the bodies of the three into the cage.  
  
Until next time!  
  
See you there I hope 


	13. Awakenings

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: No beta All reviews are welcome, all flames will be used to amuse me later.  
  
Now to the reviewers! I seemed to have lost some of you but it may be due to ff messing up. I hope you are not bored with the fic.  
  
Elven Kitten: WHo me?? kill them would I? muwhahahaha  
  
Firniswin: Estel pain is the ultimate WOO HOO! ahem  
  
leggylover4ever: LOL too much sugar heehee and yes I was glad to write Renmiel getting that slap.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Again I love you reviews! and yess she is evil!  
  
Deana: Sorry not much Legolas in this one but lots in the one too come! thanks for the review!  
  
Now that all has been said I guess you want the next chapter now so here it is.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Elrond stood stretching his tense muscles. He had not slept well the night before. His worry for Elrohir and the others had made it impossible to sleep without dreams of what may be happening. He had hoped that they were simply dreams, but honestly he did not know.  
  
  
  
Celeborn came to stand beside him but did not speak. Elrond knew what he was going to say though, but he did not want to face it. He did not want to move Elrohir just yet.  
  
  
  
"Come we need to ride on and try to find the others. They need their fathers as well."  
  
  
  
"I know but I fear for Elrohir he is so weak. What if we encounter trouble?"  
  
  
  
"I believe you already know we will" Celeborn said trying to be honest. He knew that Elrond shared the gift of foresight with his wife. Come let us find them before it is too late"  
  
  
  
Elrond sighed but moved to gather their belongings and bedrolls. He went over to Elrohir and felt his head to see if a fever had come in the night. His head felt cool but he still had not wakened. He knew Elladan and Estel were somewhere out there and this drove him to go on. To find his sons to make everything alright, as only a father could. His sons were strong though soldiers at heart.   
  
  
  
Thranduil and Celeborn finished packing up as Elrond wrapped Elrohir in blankets and prepared him for the ride. As he mounted up his horse Celeborn handed up Elrohir to him and Elrond wrapped one arm around his waist. With a look to the other two they were off hoping they were going in the right direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the hour of noon came they felt the need to stop and water the horses by a nearby stream; and to let Elrohir rest for a moment so Elrond could check out his wounds. If it had not been that they were on a mission to find their sons they might have noticed the beautiful fall colors surrounding them. The leaves turning to bright reds and orange. The gentle breeze whistling through the trees, and the sun which cast everything in soft light.  
  
  
  
As Elrond rolled Elrohir over to change his bandages he heard a soft moan.   
  
  
  
"Elrohir.. ion nin try to waken, speak to me. Ada is here can you open your eyes?"  
  
  
  
Elrohir did not wish to open his eyes for he feared the pain and the darkness tried to lull him back.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir! please wake up."  
  
  
  
Elrohir stirred and slowly opened his eyes a small slit. The brightness of the sun hurt his eyes but he forced them open anyway. He had expected to see Renmiel, but when he saw his father and grandfather kneeling over him his eyes filled with fresh tears.  
  
  
  
"Ada I am sorry I tried he said through parched lips. There were too many. They took Estel they took them all!" he said as he gasped.   
  
  
  
Thranduil went back to the horse and hurried over with the waterskin and Elrond slowly let some of it drain into Elrohir's mouth.   
  
  
  
"Can you tell us where...where she is? What did you see? Can you describe it? Thranduil was firing questions at the young elf.  
  
  
  
"She is quite mad. She said she would have her revenge. She means... and with these next words he sobbed into his father's tunic she plans on killing them all." Now all Elrohir could do was weep. Weep for he was here safe and the others were still in her evil grasp.  
  
  
  
This news brought a mixed look of rage and sadness to the three. They waited to see if he would or could tell them anything else.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir did you see where you were? Do you remember the path you took my son? I know it is hard but please try to think it is important."  
  
  
  
Elrohir thought for a moment and then looked into his father's eyes. He did not want to tell him what Renmiel had told them. He did not want to even think of it himself. His whole body shuddered and his breath hitched in his throat.  
  
  
  
"She plans to kill us all one by one Ada and she said she would kill Legolas too. Why is her heart filled with so much hate? I am scared Ada they are hurt all of them, but all were alive last I saw them. She is truly a cruel and vile person." With this Elrohir's body started shaking, he had spent too much energy and he drifted back to the blissful darkness, but this time his eyes did not close.  
  
  
  
Elrond hugged his son to him. Celeborn looked to the two fathers. He had no children of his own but he felt their pain as it radiated off the two beings. The remorse hung in the air like a blanket suffocating all the warmth of the day and he shivered.  
  
  
  
"Come mellon nin let us ride on and find our sons and free them from their torment. "Valar will protect them until we find them." Thranduil said as he laid a comforting hand upon Elrond's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Elrond sighed and gathered Elrohir up in his arms and carried him to the horse and was about to mount up.  
  
  
  
"Elrond let me take him for awhile" Thranduil said "You have carried him this far but your horse is weary and needs a rest."  
  
  
  
Elrond looked to Elrohir he did not want to release his hold on him fearing the worst. Reluctantly he handed his son to Thranduil.  
  
  
  
Thranduil mounted up and Celeborn handed Elrohir to him. He cradled him close to his chest. Elrond did not often see this side of Thranduil and he sat in awe for a moment at the gentleness he was using with Elrohir. He was truly a good father and it showed in his actions. Elrond gave him a smile and they were off to search for the missing three. Heading east as Elrohir had pointed out before he collapsed again.  
  
  
  
As their horses trod further an overwhelming sense of dread came over Elrond. He could feel the pain his son's were in. What was happening to them. Then he felt the tear sneak from his eye as the feeling of despair overtook him. This was not a good sign and he spurred his steed to go a little faster.  
  
Hope you enjoyed   
  
Until next time! 


	14. It is Not Your Time

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: No beta so forgive All reviews welcome all flames will amuse me for hours.  
  
Now on to my uhhh reviewers which I hope come back now that ff.net works again.  
  
Elven Kitten: muwhahaha so I will NOT kill them?   
  
Kandice: I also adore Elrond he so rocks!  
  
Firniswin: I got your review! and yes Poor all of them. They shall all suffer! YEsss  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks update for you!  
  
Anaire: Thanks Bobbie for your review!  
  
Brilover: You shall see what happens in the end eventually for now more pain more angst and such. Thanks I am glad you like it!  
  
Now I guess that being done I hope my reviewers come back and I guess the ones of you who are reading want the next chapter. SO here you go!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Elladan was the first to stir from the darkness. He looked about and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. He then realized they were in a cage. How this had come about he did not know. He frantically looked about for his brother. There Estel laid curled up in a ball, his features distorted in pain even while he slept. Elladan looked down at the shackles which bound all three. He had opened many things which had not meant to be over the years, but he had nothing to pry them open with. He searched the surrounding floor of the cave and when he got to Legolas his heart sank even further.  
  
  
  
The blond haired elf lay motionless on the cold floor. His face which held such innocence before was now covered in dirt and showed the pain of thier dilemma. Legolas shivered as if cold and Elladan pulled him closer. He would die if need be but he could not stand watching them suffer much more. Estel,.... his brother so young, so full of life now he lay as if he were a broken toy discarded by a child. How could this have happened? How could fate be so cruel to him thrice? First his amme, then his twin and now his other brother and friend. Elladan was glad they were still sleeping just this once for he did not wish for them to see his utter despair as the tears rolled from his eyes. He quickly wiped them on the back of his sleeve as Estel stirred.   
  
  
  
"Elladan!" he screamed and then his eyes rolled back in his head.   
  
  
  
Elladan pulled Estel to him trying to waken the boy. He called to him and then resorted to yelling but nothing seemed to be working. Estel still lay as if already taken by death. He tried speaking to him quietly in elvish, but Estel did not respond. Panic was growing in Elladan. He was about to shake the boy once more when Renmiel came around the corner and stopped in front of the cage.  
  
  
  
"Quiet down elf! We were trying to take some rest. Now since you have woken us all I believe you must wish for us to play once more."  
  
  
  
Renmiel pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door to the cage. She went to grab Estel but Elladan held on tight.   
  
  
  
"Do not take him, take me I will go willingly." Elladan said his grasp still held firm on his brother. Renmiel only laughed and wrenched Estel free from Elladan's grasp.  
  
  
  
"It will be much more satisfying to see the look on your face I am afraid. I told you one by one they will fall and last but not least you will go."  
  
  
  
Renmiel stood Estel up against the wall and looked around as if searching for something. Estel began to slump forward but he was held in place by her men. Renmiel's gaze fell upon something in the corner and she walked over and retrieved it. When she came back she was carrying a stick. It was long and slender. A smile came over Renmiel's face as she looked at Elladan and then Estel.   
  
  
  
"Watch your brother fall like all men do!" He will crumble just like his forefathers. For men are greedy and corrupt and have brought nothing into this world but hurt and pain. Now it is time to give some back. It is a shame your father holds this one so dear.  
  
  
  
With that she drew back and Elladan flinched as the stick made contact with Estel. Estel however cried out in pain. His body was now awake and feeling each strike that landed. He opened his eyes and glared at Renmiel.  
  
  
  
"Ohh the human is awake to enjoy it. Now I shall see you beg at my feet for me to stop. You are not worthy of life. It shall slowly be drained from you until you fall boy."  
  
  
  
It took all the strength Estel had in him to look into Renmiel's eyes. ":I shall not fall I shall stand tall and proud as my Ada has taught me in the face of my enemy."  
  
  
  
This enraged Renmiel and she brought the stick across Estel's body repeatedly. He cried out in agony but he did not waver from his position. With a quivering lip he stood tall and looked Renmiel in the eye. His glare showing his defiance, his hatred for this elf. He then spat upon the ground at her feet.  
  
  
  
"My father will find us and when he does not even Illuvitar himself will be able to save you."   
  
  
  
Renmiel seemed to think of what he had said and for a second he saw the hesitation in her face. She motioned for the guards to return him to the cage and he walked in head held high. They threw him in and he stumbled to the ground. Elladan quickly moved to catch him before he fell and pulled him close. As Renmiel left from their sight Estel let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
  
  
His eyes welled up with tears. "I tried Elladan really I did."  
  
  
  
"I know Estel you were very brave indeed Ada would have been proud. You are truly an Elrondian."   
  
  
  
Estel shivered and looked into his brothers eyes. "I mean I tried to stay but I believe I will not last much longer. Will you tell Ada I love him? Tell him I will watch over Elrohir for him when I get there."  
  
  
  
"Do not talk about such things Estel, you will be fine. I will not let you leave me." Yet his words fell on deaf ears as Estel's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in his arms. Elladan searched for a heartbeat his fingers trembling as they found one, faint but it was there. He sighed, "It is not your time yet gwador nin."  
  
  
  
He pulled Estel's body into his lap and it was then he noticed the deep, heavy gashes produced by the beating. They bled and his skin was raw. Elladan wished he had something to wash them with before the infection set in but alas he had nothing. He knew the fever would start soon. Estel shivered in his arms as if it were an omen of what was to come. Elladan did not know if he could protect him from Renmiel and he did not want to let Legolas fall to the same thing as he had to watch. He knew in his heart he would die. He knew if they were not found soon that all three would be lost to Mandos and never see their father's again.  
  
  
  
Elladan did all that he could do and that was to pull them both close and try to reassure them that he was there even though they did not hear him for both were lost, shadowed in the blackness of pain and hurt. Even though the warrior he had always been he now wept as if he were a child again searching out his father for comfort from his nightmares.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Until next time muwahahaha 


	15. A Small Glimmer of Hope

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: no beta so forgive All reviews welcome all flames will be shown to my friends and laughed at  
  
Now I go to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Elven Kitten: I will help them eventually I swear *cackle*  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Hmmmm to let him die. WHo me do such a thing? I love your reviews they make my day, really they do.  
  
leggylover4ever: Yes it shall be interesting!! thanks for reviewing  
  
Kandice: Aw glad it brought you to tears that means I did it right thanks for the review!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: I sobbed for them to when writing. Poor ALL of them.  
  
Sirabella: Torture is the best fic but if you do not like it sorry.   
  
Firniswin: Yesss the angst is goood! We love the angst  
  
Cat15: Yes they still think Elrohir is dead, poor Elladan slipping further into despair and the other two O.O Valar help them hehe  
  
I would like to say and extra thanks to my faithful reviewers! and now on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Elrond riding upon his horse felt a strange pang of sorrow overcome him and a silent single tear rolled from his eye. He was not the only one who had feeling overcome them. Thranduil looked as if he were far away lost in thought. The look on his face perplexed. He seemed to be trying to hear something and Elrond could imagine the pain he also felt. Legolas was all he had in this world and he had been overprotective of him to say the least since his wife had died.  
  
  
  
Celeborn looked at them both. He knew deep down he should tell them, but why cause them more heartache. He would keep this information to himself, lest it be false. Yet in his heart he knew it wasn't; that somewhere his grandsons were fighting for their lives and the prince too.  
  
  
  
As the fall leaves fell from the trees trying to hide the path before them Celeborn shouted out!  
  
  
  
"I see tracks they could be theirs" Elrond and Thranduil rode ahead and caught up to him. Elrond dismounted and looked at the tracks. Thranduil sat holding Elrohir peering over the horse. What do you see?" he asked.  
  
  
  
I believe it is them and these tracks are not of today so they have at least a day on us. This provoked the elven lords to move faster.  
  
  
  
They rode for hours not stopping except to let Elrond change the bandages on Elrohir. He told Thranduil he would carry him now, but Thranduil said it was no problem. Elrond thought perhaps carrying Elrohir helped him with his fears over Legolas, so he relented even though he wished to hold his son.  
  
  
  
Elrond was about to ask if they could stop again for Elrohir had moaned and he did not look well when a vision overtook him. It was vivid as if he were there himself. Seeing all that happened. He shook with the horror of the sight. He wanted to grab them all up and take them away from this horrible place. It looked like the inside of a cave and even in his vision he could sense the danger which were within these walls.  
  
  
  
Celeborn looked to him and saw he was in a trance like state; riding over next to him he put his arm around him and yet he did not seem to notice his presence. Elrond's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned forward. He would have fallen completely off his horse if not for Celeborn's quick reflexes which pulled him up straight. Elrond jerked back to awareness and blinked, his eyes finally focusing on his father in law.  
  
  
  
"What did you see my son?" Celeborn asked.  
  
  
  
"They suffer more with each passing moment; their light is fading, we must reach them soon."  
  
  
  
"Did you see Legolas? Did you see my son?" Thranduil asked his brow furrowed.  
  
  
  
"Aye I saw him but he is hurt and he lies with." Elrond did not want to finish the sentence.  
  
  
  
"What tell me please Elrond I must know."  
  
  
  
Elrond took in a deep breath and with a sorrowful look blurted out. "He lies with his eyes closed."  
  
  
  
Thranduil's mouth fell open in shock. He knew that Legolas must be hurt bad. The only time he had seen an elf's eyes close in sleep was when they were on the verge of meeting Mandos. Thranduil's heart sank in his chest, but a new fire blazed in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Did you see where they were? Can you describe it? Thranduil said his voice hopeful.  
  
  
  
"Yes I saw a cave they are in a cave somewhere."  
  
  
  
"There are some caves about two days ride from here. Come let us pick up our pace." he replied holding Elrohir tighter to his chest.  
  
  
  
"First I must tend to Elrohir's bandages. They must be changed to stave off further infection."   
  
  
  
Thranduil sighed but handed down the injured elf to his father. He looked on in amazement at the tender way Elrond administered the salve to the wounds and rewrapped them. He was always in awe at his abilities and wished he had taken the time to learn more about the healing arts. He made a note that if he saw his son again to ask Elrond to teach him some things. When all was finished they remounted and this time Elrond held his son ever so gently against his chest.   
  
  
  
Thranduil spoke to his horse and the horse seeming to understand hurried forward. Elrond and Celeborn heeled their steeds and they were off.  
  
Sorry so short but I will update again soon! 


	16. It Was Only a Dream

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This fic is AU of course All reviews welcome, all flames will amuse me for hours.  
  
Now I go to those of you I cherish my reviewers!!  
  
Brilover: Thanks for enjoying and yes flames amuse me usually but some people are just evil. like me muwhahaha  
  
Kandice: LMAO! I am glad you did not get lost. Here is an update for you!  
  
leggylover4ever: Ways to save them hmmmm. And death do you think I will kill them?? Me?*g* sweet little me. ALl I can say is they will be found eventually  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes you should be leery of the cackle  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks I am glad you read and enjoy my fics! ALways try to please.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: WOO HOO ! I made someone's day!! I am happy now *g* update for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Soon hmmmmmm later hmmmmmm ands here is some Estel for you!  
  
I would like to thank the reviewers who have continued to read this fic. You all make my day with your reviews especially you Ymmas Sirron, you crack me up.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Legolas and Estel had not moved in hours and Elladan had no way of knowing whether it was day or night anymore. He had lost all track of time since they had entered this awful place. He nudged Legolas to see if he would waken. Legolas rolled over and moaned and called out for his Amme. Elladan knew he was not awake yet since his Amme had long ago fallen and went to the Halls of Mandos. He nudged him further to wake him from his dreamlike state.  
  
  
  
"Legolas waken mellon nin. Please waken." Elladan said he had to know if he was alright or had slipped into delrium.  
  
  
  
Legolas rolled over again and looked at Elladan. His eyes still glassed over from sleep, yet he had a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"I was dreaming of my naneth. She was rocking me and singing me a song." Legolas seemed to be in a far off place while telling Elladan this. "She said to not despair, she would see me through this. So I shall not give up Elladan."  
  
  
  
Elladan let out a sigh of relief. He did not know if he could watch them suffer a they had any longer and Estel would need someone to help him should he join his brother.  
  
  
  
As he sat and thought of this his gaze went to Estel. So young, yet the heart of a man dwelled inside him. He had shown his true valor and courage. He was truly a fine example of his father and he was glad to call him his brother. He smiled and stroked the stray hair which had fallen across his ashen face. He was so pale, he needed sunlight. This dank cave would bring about fever he knew, if not from his injuries then from the lingering chill in the air.  
  
  
  
Estel coughed and turned over a grave mistake on his part. His fresh welts held him in a constant turmoil. His body raging against the mounting infection threatening to overtake it. He cried out to his father and when Elladan reached for him he drew back. He shuffled as far as his shackle would allow crying out.  
  
  
  
"No do not touch me! I can not take anymore please leave me alone."Tears ran down his dirt streaked face and Elladan's heart broke even further if possible. He wanted to comfort him but he knew Estel would shy away from him so he looked to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Please mellon nin go to him."  
  
  
  
"You need not even ask."  
  
  
  
Legolas between clinched teeth moved ever so careful of his injuries to slide next to Estel. Once beside him he called to him.  
  
  
  
"Estel look at me. Estel can you hear me it is I Legolas."  
  
  
  
Estel blinked hard and looked at his friend of many years. He tried to smile through his tears at Legolas., but Legolas only pulled him close and held him tight.   
  
  
  
"Do not worry we will get out of this and once again seek out adventure my friend." he said while soothing his tears away.  
  
  
  
"Where is Elladan!? Where is he Legolas? Please tell me he did not leave and join Ro. Please Legolas tell me this." he pleaded  
  
  
  
"I am right here gwador nin and I will not leave you either." he said as he moved toward Estel but Estel lunged for his brother grabbing him and holding him as if he would disappear if he let go. Elladan returned his brothers affections more than glad that he recognized him now.   
  
  
  
"Estel how do you feel? Can you tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I feel bad Dan like my insides are on fire and I am so tired. The pain is almost too much I can't take anymore, I will simply die."  
  
  
  
"NO! Do not say that Estel. You must stay strong and try to hold on. Do it for me please. I can not stand to be alone." Elladan really was speaking the truth he did not wish to be alone and that was why his light was slowing waning. When Elrohir had been taken a part of him died inside. He was lost without him.  
  
Once again sorry so short but will update soon.  
  
Thanks again to you all! 


	17. Nerves of Steel

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: forgive any mistakes All reviews are welcome all flames will be laughed at byme and my friends then burned to keep me warm.  
  
Now to my reviewers!! I love you all!  
  
leggylover4ever: this is also short and sweet but evil  
  
Narya Silver Fox: LMAO you and your muse. Poor Estel should hold on but for how long???  
  
Kandice: They are coming they are just slow. I have to makes the cliffies Saron makes me do it.  
  
Elven Kitten: ANother chapter for you and yessss it is evil!  
  
Deana: Thanks here is an update!  
  
Firniswin: here is more! short but more  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Muwhahahaha they will come but what will they find? I love your reviews they bring a smile to my face.  
  
Sorry to say that this chapter is also SHORT but I will make up for it in the next chappie. Thanks to all who have stuck by this fic.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Elladan, Estel and Legolas sat clutching each other in support as Renmiel returned. She held a look of disgust at their love for one another.  
  
  
  
"It has always sickened me to see elves associate with humans. How and why do you care for such worthless beings?"  
  
  
  
As she looked at the trio they only held on tighter. Elladan the eldest held the other two as a protective bear would her cubs. The look upon his face at Renmiel would have sent any normal person running, but as she was quite insane it did nothing except amuse her.   
  
  
  
"Come open the door it is time for these two to take their medicine." she cackled gleefully. The guards opened the door to the cage and tried to pry Estel and Legolas from Elladan's grasp but it was futile. They clung to one another like never before. The guards looked to Renmiel as if to ask how to get them out. She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Your incompetence amazes me. Watch and learn how to make them do what you want. With this she went up and delivered a boot to the mid section of Estel. He cried out and grabbed his stomach. When he did she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out, while he was clawing at the ground trying to get back to the other two. She then turned to Legolas and pulled a knife from her boot and held it to his chin.   
  
  
  
"Come quietly and I will not have to cut your throat." Legolas just stared at her his eyes glaring at her.  
  
  
  
"Do what you will but I will not go willingly." he said and spat upon the ground at her feet.   
  
  
  
"Very well then I will just have to hurt the boy then." she said with far too much enthusiasm. As she reached for Estel's hair once more and pulled his head back Legolas shouted.  
  
  
  
"Dartho! I will come out but let it be known you are a coward and I hope you one day pay for all the crimes which you have commited."  
  
  
  
Renmiel laughed out loud as Legolas turned to Elladan and shook his head. Elladan let go of him but he didn't want to. His eyes brimmed with tears. How could she be so cruel?   
  
  
  
"Why do you pick on them why not me?" he asked hoping she would answer and maybe delay the inevitable.  
  
  
  
"I told you as the eldest son of Elrond you get the honor of watching them all die before your turn."  
  
  
  
This made his blood run cold. He knew she was evil now. He had never run across a more twisted or vile rival in all his years on Middle Earth. He looked at his brother and friend with pity and sorrow in his eyes and he struggled to free himself from his shackle to get to them. To go down fighting to save them. At least that way he would not feel so helpless. 


	18. Pride Goeth Before The Fall

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes All reviews welcome, all flames will be burned to keep me warm as I am colddddd.  
  
Now to my reviewers!!   
  
Kaorethien: thanks for reviewing them all and catching up  
  
leggylover4ever: sorry short again but I did update faster!  
  
Firniswin: ok ok ok ok update for you!  
  
Kandice: YOu will truly hate Renmiel before it is over. and ahem yes they are SUPPOSED to be around for the fellowship  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Alive hmmmmm I shall ponder that one *snicker*  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Doesn't know whom to speak to with you as your muse has mind control over you LOL so thanks muse!  
  
Elven Kitten: I like EVIL it is fun  
  
OKAY sorry to say but some of the chapters are short but I will update faster because of it for you all! Thanks to all who have stuck by this fic.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Renmiel took out the vile of poison and looked to Estel and Legolas as if trying to decide who was first. Legolas spat once again at her feet and therefore he was going to be first it seemed. She sliced him across his back and poured it in. He yelled and screamed in agony and then fell the the floor. Renmiel then turned her attention to Estel who was cowering away from her. His eyes held fear and yet he was trying to put up a brave front.  
  
  
  
"If I should die may all the elves of the House of Elrond avenge me and show you no mercy in their vengence." Instead of the cowering child once on the floor he bit his lip and stood before her and held his head high. True courage gleamed from him and he was every ounce the son of Elrond at this moment. Renmiel stood for a minute not sure if he was delirious or simply very brave. If she did not hate him so she might have seen this as an act of extreme power and stamina. Yet her twisted mind won out in the end and she drew her blade and sliced him across his stomach. Estel bit his lip so hard he drew blood. His knees buckled and he wavered. He struggled to stay upright and he swayed back and forth as the pain of the gash bore into his senses intense pain. Renmiel simply laughed.  
  
  
  
"Foolish boy, think you can stand do you? Well we shall see" and she poured the poison into the wound. Estel's mind reeled with the images again, all haunting, all vivid. He cried out to his father and brothers and then slowly crumbled to the ground.   
  
  
  
Estel crawled around on the floor trying to get away from the visions trying to rid them from his head. They were frightening, like nothing he had ever seen. Dark men everywhere coming for him to take him forever into the darkness. He crawled further and further. He was not going to get away from them he was only managing to drag the dirt of the cave floor into his open wound. Shrieking he began to bash his head upon the floor.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" he said as he pounded his head on the ground. His cries were gut wrenching to watch and Elladan shouted out to him.  
  
  
  
"Estel do not fight it. I am here. STOP! Estel" he yelled for now blood was gushing from Estel's head. yet Estel would not stop he kept pounding it on the floor. Renmiel seemed to get great joy in seeing this and she sat back as if to watch the show.  
  
  
  
Elladan continued to call to his brother but nothing would stop him. He did not know what else to do as Legolas was lying upon the ground and he himself could not get to him. He cursed Renmiel and cursed all of Middle Earth. The cave went deadly quiet as Estel with one final blow to the head had knocked himself unconscious., but blood now seeped from his head.  
  
  
  
Renmiel tired of the show had her men pick up the two and throw them back in the cage. They were shackled again and she looked in as Elladan dragged them both close and began to wipe the blood from their wounds with his dirty tunic.  
  
  
  
"One more dose and they should go to meet your brother and at last I will have my revenge as I seek out your father to tell him of his son's demise." Oh yes let us not forget Thranduil, he should have taught his son better manners and whom to associate with." With this she turned on her heel and left the trio.  
  
  
  
Elladan could only stare into the darkness, It called to him now. There he would not have to see them suffer and he would be free. He wanted to see his brother again and he did not want to watch Estel and Legolas die. Time was running out for them and he was sure no one would find them. With a sigh he pulled them close, he knew his will to live was slowly leaving him. If they only had some small hope of escaping this madness, but he could see none.  
  
Again I will update soon! Promise! 


	19. Another day Gone

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcoe all flames well are not.  
  
Okay before I go to the reviewers I have to say this chapter is SHORT BUT I swear the next one is long and will be posted within 3 days. I hope you will not strangle me.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks! hugs and bunnies back  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes I am mean, and evil mwhahahahaha  
  
Kaorethien: I can not say that. my lips are sealed. heehee  
  
Narya SIlver Fox: So much pain yet to endure not you shall see what is next for them.  
  
Kandice: LMAO! yes Estel did knock himself out by bashing his head till unconscious, what will happen to him next I wonder.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Die hmmm Pain hmmmm suffering hmmm sees many things update for you!  
  
Firniswin: yes it is a bad omen *keys dramatic music*  
  
Okay like I said short but the next chappie is alot alot longer so forgive me.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Elrond and the others had been riding all day, yet Elrond somehow knew they were headed in the right direction. He could feel them all, he could see their pain. He knew they were close to death and he urged his horse faster everytime he thought about it until it was in a full gallop. Celeborn had ridden up beside him before he realized what he was doing and slowed his pace.   
  
  
  
"Do not worry we shall find them in time" he said trying to convince himself almost as much as the other two. He knew there was a chance of finding that not one, but all three had fled to the Halls of Mandos. Thranduil came up beside them and looked to Elrond.  
  
  
  
"Come let us stop and rest the horses and ourselves at least for a moment." Elrond reluctantly did and he handed down Elrohir to him and then dismounted himself. Celeborn had gone off to find some wood to start a fire. Thranduil tried to busy himself with searching for food in the supplies. There was quite an abundance since they had eaten very little since they had headed out. This was just a distraction so he could be alone in his thoughts for a moment. He thought back to the day Legolas was born. The pride he felt as his perfect son was brought into this world. The unyielding love he felt for his wife at that moment as he stared into the face of his lover, his companion and the mother of his child. He was so lost in thought he did not notice Celeborn come back with the firewood and he was brought back to the present by the feel of the crackling fire on his back. He grabbed some dried meat and some fruits and returned to sit by the fire.  
  
  
  
He passed the meat and fruit around and Elrond tried to get Elrohir to eat some. Elrohir still weak yet could only manage a few small bites but that was better than the day before. Elrond noticed his fever was slowly going down and he knew he would make a full recovery at least physically soon. They all sat in silence each praying to find the others.  
  
  
  
"Come let us get some rest tomorrow we should find them and we will need our strength if we are to conquer the evil which has taken them" Celeborn said his eyes leaving little room for discussion on the matter. Thranduil got up without a word and went to collect the bedrolls. It was still late afternoon but it had been a long hard ride and they had slept little. Each rolled out their bedroll and laid upon it Elrond pulling Elrohir as close as possible to him. There they sat watching the sky so beautiful it was knowing nothing of the horrors of the earth. Its presence was soothing and soon lulled them into sleep. The sun was leaving as it was chased away again by the moon. As night decended on the camp there they laid all four fast asleep yet ready should the slightest noise hinder the peacefulness of the night.  
  
Sorry update for you in 3 days I PROMISE or less 


	20. Acceptance

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: sorry for any mistakes All reviews are welcome. ANd sorrrrry about taking so long to update the flu has kicked my butt. But anyway on to the reviews.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks here is the next chapter for you.  
  
leggylover4ever: School sucks as I remember back. But thanks for reviewing when you can.  
  
Kandice: Here is a longer chapter I swear.!!  
  
Kaorethien: Maybe here is some info for you maybe.....  
  
Vicki Turner: WOO HOO! you like it! and here is an update for you.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Your brain is on overload LOL thanks for the review!  
  
Firniswin: This has 47 chapters and kill them hmmmmmm  
  
Now thanks! ALOT! for all who have stood by the fic so here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Legolas awoke or was he still dreaming? He did not know anymore and he hoped he was free from the evilness that haunted him the night before in his mind. He slowly roused from his sleep and was met by a horrendous sight. Estel's face looked as if someone had beaten him unmercifully. Who had done this?   
  
  
  
"Estel" he called out but the boy did not answer. He simply laid there every once in awhile squirming as if trying to get away from some unseen foe. Elladan did not look any better he now held a vacant look in his eyes. Legolas knew this look and he had seen it in his mother's eyes right before she had passed from this world. Even though he was afraid to admit it Legolas was frightened. He did not want to die in of all places a cave. His distaste in caves had been well known and to be in one now for days only made it worse. He shivered and pulled himself closer to Estel. He was sure the child was burning with fever and one touch to his head confirmed this. His head boiled as if on fire. Legolas let out a groan when he moved and alerted Elladan.   
  
  
  
"Mellon nin are you okay? You have been asleep for hours." the concern in his voice was evident. Legolas did not know how to respond. His whole body ached as never before. He knew he was slowly dying but yet he denied to Elladan knowing this would only cause more grief. He would spend the last hours of his life in a cave surrounded by people who hated him and for what reason. Hate was such a powerful weapon. He had hated men before too but had learned that not all were bad when he had met Estel and over time his hatred had slowly left. He knew he would see his naneth again and that brought some small comfort to his mind. He smiled when he thought of her and for a moment forgot the pain.  
  
  
  
"Legolas are you okay!? Elladan said again for the wood-elf had never answered him.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am fine or as fine as I can be. Do not fret over me how is Estel?"  
  
  
  
"He is bad he burns with fever. His mind still haunts him with visions and he calls out for father."  
  
  
  
He will have solace soon my friend as we all will." Legolas said.   
  
  
  
"Do not speak in such a manner, you will live"  
  
  
  
"Do not fool yourself into thinking it, I accept my fate and the pain in my body welcomes the relief. We shall see each other again on the other side."  
  
  
  
Elladan was about to say something but he closed his mouth. He too had accepted his fate but he did not know Legolas had also. This eased his mind some but when he glanced down at Estel his eyes saddened. So young, he had yet to experience life. To be taken so early was cruel and unjust. Then he thought to his father and when he found them how he would feel. It would tear his heart open. He would avenge them of that he was sure.  
  
  
  
Elladan had a desire to wake Estel to talk to him before all was lost. With a gentle nudge he tried to waken him. Estel moaned and reached out his hand to some invisible thing. Elladan quickly grasped it and held it tight.  
  
  
  
"Estel awake little brother, open your eyes."  
  
  
  
Estel moaned again and slowly opened his eyes to mere slits. He saw Legolas and Elladan and tried to get to them. They seemed so far away. He reached out his other hand and Legolas took hold of it and together they pulled him up. His body was one big open sore, full of cuts and bruises and gashes. The poison was now rapidly consuming him. He was not the only one Legolas was in the same predicament. His body screamed but he tried to hide it from the others. The fever that raged in his body was evident, but he wiped the sweat before the others noticed. He did not want his last hours to be full of tears and pain. Instead he wished to be close to the ones he held dear.  
  
  
  
Renmiel came up to the cage holding a fresh piece of meat. She taunted them with it as she dangled it in front of them. It had been days since they had eaten and even the elves were starving. Estel's mouth watered, he wanted that meat but he could not get to it so he resolved to just think about it. He would not let Renmiel see his hunger even though it knotted his stomach.   
  
  
  
"Do not worry my pets I shall return later with your medicine! The final dose to send you both the meet your friend and brother. Yet first I must send a note to Elrond and Thranduil telling them of their son's demise. I am sure they will rush right here and that is when I will strike them down!" Renmiel laughed as she left the three to ponder what she had just said.  
  
And that is the end of THAT chapter :D  
  
Until next time! 


	21. Getting Closer

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: I would love to thank all of you who have stuck by this fic. All reviews are welcome all flames will be given to my chat group to amuse them.  
  
Now on to all you GREAT reviewers!  
  
Beling: Thanks alot! Yes Elladan does seem to take it all on himself. and yes payback is a bitch mwhahaha  
  
Kaorethein: Dying is bad so will they? hmmmmm??? heehee  
  
Brilover: Longer I do not know about but they will come around every 4 days. Sorry.  
  
leggylover4ever: No killing of Legolas? hmmmmm who me kill Legolas *feigns innocence*  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes huggle them but soft beware their Numerous injuries  
  
astalder27: There will be so much more torture. and thanks for reading.  
  
Amlee: I like them to suffer it is fun   
  
Deana: Yes poor them* heehee*  
  
Ymmas Sirron: DO not worry they WILL find them.  
  
Vicki Turner: Well your sanity may be gone but now here is something to help it.  
  
]Kandice: Sorry about the chapters not being tha long but they are frequent. ANd Renmiel WILL get hers soon mwhahahaha  
  
Jopru: Thanks for the review!  
  
Firniswin: GAH! not the Frodo sad puppy dog look. UPdate *shoves it to you*  
  
Thanks to all of you greta reviewers and now On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The three elven lords moved steadily eastward hoping that soon they would reach the caves. Time seemed to stand still to the elves and the lingering feeling of gloom and despair clung to each of them. Elrond still held his son firmly against his chest. Elrohir was a small glimmer of hope that the others may still be alive.  
  
  
  
"Shall we stop soon and rest the horses?" Celeborn said knowing he did not want to either but that the horses would not go much further without some rest. They panted yet they carried their riders on sensing the urgency in them.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked to Thranduil and sighed "Yes let us stop just ahead in that clearing"  
  
  
  
All three dismounted and Elrond took from his bag some food. He wanted to see if he could get Elrohir to eat. He looked much better but he knew his body needed food to help the process of healing. He took the lembas and went to sit by the others.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir eat ion nin. Just a little for me please."  
  
  
  
Elrohir looked to his father but relented and took the piece of lembas he was holding out. "Thank you Ada but just a small piece" he said. As he sat there and ate Thranduil came over and stood beside Elrond.  
  
  
  
"How does he fare?"  
  
  
  
"He is much better, thank you for asking."  
  
  
  
Elrohir hearing their hushed voices turned to his father and said. "Ada why does she hate us so? Why does she hate men?"  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his son and tried to come up with an explanation. His mind whirled to the last time he had seen Renmiel and the look on her face.   
  
  
  
"I do not know exactly my son, she blames us for her son's deaths. Because your grandfather and I joined men to help them fight in the Last Alliance. We watched as many good men and elves fell during the battle Renmiel's sons included. She blames men and us instead of Sauron."  
  
  
  
Elrohir cast his eyes to the fire. He prayed that his brothers and friend were okay but he doubted it. He had seen the look of hate in her eyes and she took great satisfaction in the pain she caused. He let out a long breath and the lembas bread suddenly wasn't so good anymore. He could not eat knowing they were still suffering. He could feel his twin's sense of despair even now in his weakened state. The other three saw the look on his face change drastically and Elrond questioned him further.  
  
  
  
"Can you remember anything else Elrohir? Do you remember the cave? Do you know how your brothers and Legolas fared before you collapsed?  
  
  
  
Elrohir looked to the three sets of eyes peering at him and gulped. His eyes filled with tears as he recalled the scene he last saw.  
  
  
  
"They are all unwell. Estel and Legolas were hurt. Elladan was hurt, and Ada she stabbed Estel" Elrohir finally said his eyes once again filling with tears, but now they fell rapidly down his face. The images of all of them were just too much.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry Elrohir" Elrond said but his voice was not very convincing as he himself was worried. As he looked to Thranduil he saw the same look on his face. It was the look of a father worried about his son and being helpless. He knew when they did find them Valar help whomever had harmed his sons.  
  
  
  
"Come the horses are rested let us move on" Celeborn said and all hurried to remount and be off again on the search. Elrohir was now well enough Elrond thought to hold on by himself he hoped for he wished to speed up the search.  
  
  
  
"Are you well enough my son?" he said looking at Elrohir with concern. Elrohir simply nodded and put on his bravest front. He hoped his father fell for it. He did feel better, but his body still ached from the beating which he had taken. He was filled with a sudden grief and he nudged his father.  
  
  
  
"Please let us hurry Ada they do not have much more time."  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his son and then it hit him. He knew the bond of Elrohir and his twin and if his son said to hurry then something definitly was wrong. Thranduil and Celeborn had also heard the soft urgings of Elrohir and all were now more tense than before. Without even urging the horses took off sensing their masters needs, kicking up the dry leaves of fall beneath their feet.  
  
DO not kill me I will update again soon. 


	22. Who can decide fate

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews are welcome, all reviews are going to be used for kindling.  
  
WOO HOO! thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Hugs to you all ahem anyway to the reviewers!  
  
Beling: YEs the bond remains strong but they are weakening.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Ummmm another sorta cliffie coming and thanks!  
  
astalder27: LOL yes I love the CLIFFIES!  
  
Narya SIlver Fox: Thanks and write before your muse takes over your mind.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: YOu know what I LOVE your reviews! and update for you!  
  
Kandice: GAH! update for you!  
  
Vicki Turner: here is another for you to keep you sane!  
  
Kaorethein: LMAO! It is good to know I will live till the end. Will they?  
  
ELven Kitten: Lookie a little longer one  
  
Firniswin: LMAO! update for you  
  
I would love to thank you ALL for reviewing!! This chapter is even longer wheeee just for you all.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Renmiel returned after a few hours and looked in on her captives. A sense of almost delight arose inside her, finally she would have her revenge. She relished in the thought of the look on Elrond's face and all of his kin when he found them. This vision made an evil twisted smile cross her face and that was the sight Elladan saw as he lifted his head.  
  
  
  
His eyes meet her cold cruel stare and he knew he could not possibly hate anyone as much as he did her at this moment. He wanted to throttle her where she stood.   
  
  
  
"Awwww such an endearing sight I see before my eyes" she said then spat on the ground. For before her the three sat huddled together for warmth. The chilly air which seeped from every corner of the cave had chilled them all. Or perhaps it was the fear of their impending death. Either way all three shivered at the sight of Renmiel. Estel could be heard whimpering softly. All his resolve to be strong had left him. He silently now wished for a swift death to release him from the pain, but he did not want to go and leave the other two alone. His body yearned for release from it's pain, yet he would not give in just yet. With all the strength he had he stood and faced Renmiel. Renmiel took this as an open invitation for more pain and unlocked the door.  
  
  
  
"Come little one it is time to join your father and mother, but first shall we have some fun? I think your elven friend here would also enjoy it. Do you agree?"  
  
  
  
Estel's eyes met hers and he spoke. "I no longer fear you. Do with me what you will but I shall not cower from you any longer. I have accepted my fate and shall try to make my father proud by standing tall."  
  
  
  
This brought an odd look to her face as she seemed to take in the young human's words. He could have been a great leader one day, too bad he would not get that chance for her son's didn't. As if pulled from her thoughts she shook her head and motioned for the guards to pull Legolas from the cage too.   
  
  
  
He stood with the same look on his face. The look of acceptance of what was too come. It almost took the joy out of it, almost but not quite. She had her men hold the two of them as she produced the stick which she had beat Estel with before. It was still covered with his blood and the sight of it made Legolas' stomach retch. How truly sick this elf was.   
  
  
  
Renmiel drew back and delivered the first blow to Estel's side. He winced and bit his lip drawing blood trying to keep from yelling. As he tried to clear the blackness from his head Renmiel turned and delivered the same strike to Legolas. The elf simply glared at Renmiel even though he wanted to fall to his knees.  
  
  
  
Elladan sat in the cage watching all of this unfold. He wanted to scream out for help. He wanted to stop her but he knew he could not and yelling only made her hurt them worse. He shut his eyes from the horrors before him, and he could only hear the sounds of the stick as it made contact with his brother and friend. With one strike he heard bones crack and the sound of it made him turn to the side and retch upon the cave floor. He simply gagged his stomach empty, the sick feeling overtaking him. He finally could no longer take it and screamed and begged for her to stop.  
  
  
  
"Please for Valar's sake have mercy on us. Just kill us it would be swifter. Torture them no longer, I beg of you." He could no longer even cry. He was dehydrated and tears would not come. He looked to Renmiel with pleading eyes. Estel and Legolas were still standing he could not believe it. How he did not know for each looked as if they would fall to the ground if let go.   
  
  
  
"Very well elf you shall have your wish and she drew back the stick once more and made contact with Legolas' head. With a thud it hit the elf in his temple and he crumpled to the floor. Renmiel then turned to Estel. As she drew back he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to Valar to make his journey swift. Renmiel swung and down Estel went as if in slow motion, his body crumbling to the floor next to Legolas. Renmiel pulled from her pocket the dreaded vial and she turned to face Elladan once more.  
  
  
  
"Any last words you would like to say to them before the last dose" she said. Seeing Elladan was not going to answer she poured the contents into each of their wounds. The reactions was instantaneous. Each of them convulsed, thier bodies twisting in hideous fashion. Their eyes had rolled back into their sockets and then they went limp.  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" Elladan screamed sure they were dead. Renmiel simply picked up the two lifeless forms and threw them back in the cage not even shackling them. She had no fear of these two escaping.   
  
  
  
Elladan went over to the two forms of what used to be his brother and friend and sobbed over their bodies. Neither one moved, both were a still as death and he pulled them close. He was amazed at how hot they were as he felt their skin rub against his. He checked for a heartbeat and found one on both of them. His heart leapt in his chest. They were still alive but a dreadful thought entered his mind and he tried to push it away. Was it better that they were? Now he would have to watch them suffer slowly withering away until death finally came to claim them and release them from their torment. He did not care he hugged them close for now they were together. Estel and Legolas did not see the ever waning light of Elladan, the light which had almost gone out, for he was also dying from despair.  
  
  
  
Estel coughed and blood spilt from his mouth, and when Elladan lifted his head to wipe it he noticed the blood stain on his tunic left by the gaping wound to Estel's head. It had been only minutes since Renmiel had left, but at the same time Legolas and Estel cried out. Screaming for someone to help them. Asking for someone to stop the pain. Estel was delirious and was the first to fall silent. His body slowly slipping into the oblivion of eternal sleep. Legolas was not far behind as his screams subsided and he too fell limp again. Were they dead Elladan asked himself and with trembling fingers he felt. They were barely hanging on to life.   
  
"Please Illuvitar do not let them suffer much more" Elladan prayed.  
  
  
  
Renmiel hearing the elf's prayer cackled at him as she stepped from the shadows where she had been enjoying this little scene of affection.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry did you expect them to die so quickly? That would be too easy. They should suffer as my sons suffered waiting on the battlefield for help to come. Help that never came until it was too late." With this Renmiel turned to walk away and then stopped. She turned and walked back to the cage and pulled from her pocket the vial with just a drop or two of poison left in it. "Here you go if it becomes too much for you then you can decide who dies first."  
  
  
  
Elladan sat staring at the vial inside the cage. He could not chose who would live and who would die. He pushed the vial to the side as if it were hot to the touch. he then pulled the other two close to him. He shivered as he sat there but the heat emancipating from the other two he knew would keep him warm. Elladan sat for hours listening to the screams of pain from them until they finally stopped and then he closed his eyes and prayed for it to end.  
  
and I flee before you all try to get me. heehee 


	23. So Close and Yet So Far

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes all reviews are welcome!  
  
Loves all you reviewers to pieces!  
  
Elven Kitten: YW for the longer chapter!  
  
Vicki Turner: Your sanity may be gone by the end of this fic. But here is more for you!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks and enjoyed yours as well  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: Well this fic is full of cliffies and *ducks* the blows to come  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks and yes I did forwarn you heehee  
  
Deana: They are in moratl danger and are suffering quite nicely  
  
Kandice: I hope you continue to read and and find out what I plan to do. and thanks  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Yes how could he chose?... and Elrond will get there honest  
  
Beling: They will suffer and suffer and the angst dear valar the tears and angst heehee  
  
Kaorethein: Yes I do LOVE the angst ALOT mwhahahahaha  
  
astalder27: GAH! flees leaves an update for you!  
  
Hugs all of you for reviewing! thanks a million times!  
  
I guess you want the next chapter huh?  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Elrond urged his on, he could now see with his keen eyesight the outline of the caves which stretched across the base of the mountain. Which one was his sons in? He would search each and every one. As he got down from his steed he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with Thranduil.  
  
  
  
"Where do we begin? Any ideas?"  
  
  
  
Elrond shook his head. Normally he could feel the presence of his children, but for some reason their presence seemed to be so weak he could not figure out where it was coming from.   
  
  
  
"I think we will have to search all of them, I am afraid."  
  
  
  
Thranduil nodded and was already headed toward the caves which lay at the bottom of the steep mountain. They would carve through this, till they reached their sons if they had to get dwarves to help. All that mattered was seeing them all again.  
  
  
  
Elrohir stumbled after them and almost fell. He was not yet steady on his feet.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir go back you are not well. You will further harm yourself my son. Please we will find them."  
  
  
  
"How can you find them in the dark. I am an extra set of eyes that you will need."  
  
  
  
"Nay my son, as much as I would love for you to go you need to rest and gather your strength."  
  
  
  
"Wise advice you have given your son Elrond; now why not follow it yourself?" Celeborn spoke as he stepped to stand in front of the two elven lords. We are so close do not fail in finding them because you are tired."  
  
  
  
Reluctantly both of them saw the logic behind his words but they wished to not let their sons spend another night away from their protective gaze.  
  
  
  
"Come let us rest here for the night and head out at first light." Celeborn said steering them both towards the outline of the trees.. We shall set up here and you will rest!  
  
  
  
Each of them looked to Celeborn with disbelief, but the look on his face said he was very serious.   
  
  
  
Elrond rolled out the bedrolls while Thranduil started a small fire. They could not afford to build a big one and alert anyone of their presence. They would not have made one at all, but Elrohir still shivered from his injuries.  
  
  
  
Each laid down and hoped some form of sleep would come. Elrohir curled up next to his father and Elrond wrapped a protective arm around him. All fell silent and all you could hear were the chirping of crickets nearby. This was going to prove to be a long night indeed.  
  
Short I know but again will update soon! 


	24. Little Time Left

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary : see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes All reviews welcome, all flames will be showed to my friends for amusement  
  
Now to the reviewers! You all ROCK!  
  
Elven Kitten: so sorry it was short but here is another for you  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: No more wait here it is!  
  
astalder27: hee is is fast I swear!  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: Heehee and here is an update for you, as you can see by my fics I like brutal  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes so close yet so far shudder  
  
Ymmas Sirron: DO not die! It is here an update for you!!!!!!  
  
Kaorethein: Gives you story to munch on here you go!  
  
And now here you go another chapter wheeeeeeeeeee. cough ahem mwhahahahahaha  
  
Chapter 24  
  
As Renmiel and her men settled down by a warm fire to sleep, there were three figures still huddled together for warmth in the small cage. Every word seemed to echo off the endless cave walls so they spoke in whispers only.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Estel laid upon Elladan; their heads resting on his shoulders. The hopes of escape were now just vague memories somewhere in the back of their minds. They had given up, even the smallest one who's name meant hope had none left. Elladan's mind wondered back to the past; the past where there was no pain.  
  
  
  
Legolas ever the warrior at heart was now like a child, he had withdrawn and only stared into space. The only time he broke from his reviere was when Estel moved. Estel although only sixteen was unbelievably still alive. His body should have failed him long ago but his will was strong. He shifted around trying to get warm, he should have been warm with the fever which raged inside him but he was not. Legolas noticed his movements and at once dragged himself to be next to him.  
  
  
  
"Estel are you in pain?" he said as he rubbed his back trying to ease him from his torment. The look in Estel's eyes caused him to shudder. It was the look of acceptance of death and this scared Legolas. Estel was to young to leave from this earth. He had much to do, much to see. The child could only moan the pain inside consumed all rational thought. His body was riddled with gashes and bled freely still. The sight of him brought tears to Legolas' eyes. No one should have to suffer this much. He had all but forgotten his own injuries but they were numerous as well.  
  
  
  
They all three were close to death's door and they all knew this in their hearts. The poison coursed through Legolas' and Estel's veins slowly driving them closer to the Halls of Mandos. The despair of it all driving Elladan to join them. With each passing moment the dreams in Estel's mind grew more vivid. They taunted him telling him he was human and had no place with elves. He screamed out and began to bash his head once again.   
  
  
  
"Estel stop it!" Elladan said almost yelling he quickly quietened down he did not wish for Renmiel to return. His words were lost on his brother, for all he heard was the voice in his head which told him he didn't deserve to live. As another wave of pain passed over him he halted in banging is head to moan again and that is when he saw his brother staring at him with the same sad look he had seen before. It was the look Elladan had on his face the time he had fallen from the tree and almost died.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estel's mind flashed back to that day. He had been dared to climb the tree by the other elves and not wanting to seem a coward had done it. Once he had gotten to the top he was estatic. That was when Elladan had called for him and when he noticed where Estel was he had panicked and climbed up to get him. Estel had been appaled that his brother was going to drag him down in front of the others. He had fought against Elladan and Elladan had lost his grip and he had fell. The next thing he remembered was waking up with Elladan sitting by his bed with the same look he had now, as if he expected him not to ever waken again. Estel gripped Elladan's hand and whispered to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not frightened it will be alright."  
  
  
  
Elladan's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over in torrents down his face. A shiver ran down his back as he knew the truth in Estel's statement and he held him close.  
  
And now I run from you before you choke me heehee 


	25. My Brother, my friend

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive the short chapter! All reviews are welcome, all flames will be given to the kids to play with.  
  
Now on to the REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
Beling: me evil noooooooooo heeheee  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Yes she should die hmmmmm  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: I feel the love so here is your update ! *g*  
  
Ymmas Sirron: *choke* *sputter* flings update to you LOL!  
  
Kaorethein: They are in no shape to move much less revolt mwhahahaha  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Estel give up hm shall ponder that even thought the whole story has been written for 6 months now.  
  
I wanted to thank the ones who are still reading this fic! YOu all seriously make my day!  
  
Too any I missed and I think there was one who's review has not shown up HUGS thanks glad you like it! Here is a SHORT update for you all.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Elrohir awoke in the night and immediately knew his brother was in despair. He thought to waken his father but knew he would only try to stop him saying he was too weak. As careful as he could he stood up and with all of the grace of an elf he tiptoed from the camp making his way to the caves saying in his mind."I am coming Elladan."  
  
  
  
Elrond awoke and sensed something was amiss. He rolled over and saw Elrohir's empty bedroll, and knew right away where he had gone. Waking Celeborn he left to find his son.   
  
  
  
They did not have to go far before they spotted Elrohir just about to try to go into one of the caves. Elrond rushed forward and grabbed him and tried to pull him back. Elrohir fought as never before.  
  
  
  
"Let me go Ada he needs me" he said clawing at the entrance of the cave. Elrond turned Elrohir around and shook him to bring him from his reviere.  
  
  
  
"You can not go by yourself or in the middle of the night. We will find him and the others Elrohir I vow this to you."  
  
  
  
Elrohir fell to his father's feet sobbing, he could not stand the feeling of despair he felt. He wanted to get to him and the others, he felt his pain, his heartache. He knew things must be grave indeed for he had not felt this way since the death of his mother.  
  
  
  
Celeborn had watched this scene unfold before him and he quietly walked over and helped Elrohir to his feet. Elrohir looked into his eyes and saw something there. He knew, and Elrohir clasp his arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"We will find them won't we grandfather? You know we will I can see it in your eyes."  
  
  
  
"You are very perspeptive little one, yes we will find them but not in the dark of the night. Come let us go back to camp and wait for the suns first light.  
  
  
  
Off went the three elves but they did not get far when they were met by Thranduil. He had a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Do not scare me like that. I woke up and you were all gone. Have you found something? Is there news?"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry King Thranduil it was my fault. I thought I could find them on my own, but Ada and grandfather have shown me it would be better to wait till morning." Elrohir said the tears still fresh on his face, he hung his head.  
  
  
  
"Do not fear Elrohir I hold the same worry and probably would have done the same thing if given half the chance. Never apologize for loving someone so much, it is a trait I show very little but I will remedy that in the future." he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
As they all returned back to the fireside each laid back down to rest, but none of them would sleep again this night. The others were too close. They could feel their presence.  
  
  
  
With a sigh they all waited for the morning's first light to find them. 


	26. My pleas for forgiveness on the shortnes...

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Discalimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, me tired, need sleep any reviews are welcome  
  
I would like to first off thank those of you who have stuck by this fic. I enjoyed writing it and I promise they will find them SOON like next chapter or two soon! AGAIN thanks you are all the best!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Very close to being found I swear it!  
  
leggylover4ever: Ummmmm can not say if they will or not or WHAT will happen. Runs like hell  
  
aronoiel: Umm will they all live hmmm, I can not say even though the whole story is written and typed. But THANKS for enjoying it and here is an update for ya!  
  
Elleiadriel: They can not find them as their light is waning slowly until it is nothing. No light no find them. But I am glad you are enjoying the fic.  
  
Vicki Turner: thank you! update for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I can do that as I never post until the whole fic is done. Do not get stuck that way. and thankie BIG HUGS!  
  
Elven Kitten: awww thanks Elrohir sad will be sadder trust me.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: There is hope I hope ahem  
  
Angel of Imladris: Ok Galadriel saw two referring to the two who may not make it, ok as far as Estel going to the Halls of Mados they are all kinda out of it and delusional, and yeah I know the tolkien lore, and the last one Celeborn has no children well he doesnot have nay here as Celebrian sailed long ago. BUT ANYWAY I am glad you are reading!  
  
Beling: thanks I try to update quick as the chapters for this story unlike Toy Soldiers which is long are short. and I am glad I gave you the AWWW moment.  
  
Hugs to you all!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Elladan shifted his brother in his arms to better hold him. Estel's fever had risen and he started to shiver. The dampness of this forsaken place was helping nothing. Elladan clenched his fist, to know that they would die in this forsaken cave made it all the worse.  
  
  
  
Legolas laid upon the barren floor, no covers to warm his body. He did not need any however, his body raged with the same fever as Estel's. The poison was slowly killing them.   
  
  
  
Renmiel appeared around the corner and Elladan refused to even acknowledge her presence. He sat with his eyes cast upon his friend and brother. Nothing could tear his gaze from them. Renmiel seeing he would not look at her began to speak.  
  
  
  
"I see they suffer as the poison slowly kills them. Yet you will only have to watch them for a few days. The poison kills rather swiftly but not before the real pain begins. They will be in pain like never before and I for one will enjoy each and every moment of it."  
  
  
  
Elladan didn't even have the strength to yell at Renmiel for her cruel statement. He would not waste his last few hours. He would instead try to make them all as comfortable as he could. He hoped his father and brothers knew how much he loved them all. He hoped his mother would understand that he could not meet her as he planned. At the thought of his Amme a tear rolled from his eye and splashed to the dusty floor.  
  
  
  
Legolas whimpered obvisiously lost in his tormented sleep. He tried to escape from some unseen force but Elladan held him tight and soothed him by stroking his back. Elladan did not know what else to do. He wished his Ada were here he would know what to do. He always made everything better and now there was no escape this time. He would not watch them die he would follow. The remaining elven light he had dimmed evermore, soon to be extinguished for good.  
  
O.O dear Valar it is short but will updae again in 3 days! 


	27. Urgency

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: I know you hate short but the updates are often. All reviews will be welcome, polease forgive any mistakes  
  
I now go to the REVIEWERS!!! HUGS to you all  
  
leggylover4ever: yes alot of short ones, but I do update alot I hope you continue to read  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Yes I did kinda leave you hanging sorry here is an update for you  
  
Beling: THANKS alot! and I am glad you like them both. Here is another just for you. *g*  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes even sadder I am afraid. *cackle*  
  
Narya Silver Fox:Elladan is the ultimate brother is he not. and I am glad you still enjoy them.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Here it is! They are comingggg.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Here it is! Hope you like it  
  
aronoiel: Read away and sorry they are so short  
  
Angel of Imladris: Suspense is evil yet good and here you go and yw  
  
Firniswin:Thanks for sticking by it, and they are all in some kind of angst heehee  
  
Vicki Turner: LMAO! here shoves it to you! go read and do not try to kill me  
  
Now that being said THANKS ALOT for the reviews I love them ALL  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Elrond and Celeborn awoke early as the dawn's first rays peered over the horizon. They were eager to find the others, for a sense of doom clung to the air like a blanket smothering all the comfort of the beautiful fall day. When Elrond stepped over to Elrohir to wake him he almost couldn't bring himself to. Elrohir had finally fallen asleep only hours before. The elf he looked at now was not the elf who had been around for thousands of years but the elfling which came to him in the night crying for fear of the dark. Gently he shook Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir awake ion nin it is time to go." He expected Elrohir to be groggy but instead he jumped up fear in his eyes.  
  
"Hurry Ada he called to me. I could hear him in my dreams. Estel.. Legolas.. all of them Ada they are dying please hurry!" he said pulling at the sleeve of Elrond's tunic. Elrond snapped out of the shock he was in and they all were off running towards the caves bound and determined to find where they were.  
  
As the approached the rows of caves Thranduil looked to Celeborn.  
  
"Any idea which one it may be?" Celeborn thought hard and for quite some time. He knew of Galadriel's vision but did she tell him what the cave looked like he tried to remember. As if struck by lightening he pointed to the one with the big boulder in front of it.  
  
All four of them tried to push the boulder from in front of the cave but it would not budge. Little did they know inside time was running out for the others.   
  
Thranduil threw his arms up in despair. "How are we going to move this thing? I will find a way if I have to get the dwarves."  
  
"They do not have that much time mellon nin" Celeborn somberly said.  
  
Elrond stood and a look came over his face that Elrohir had not seen in two thousand years. All the fury of the past days showed on his face. He raised his hands and Thranduil looked to the others as if to ask what was going on when the ring of Vilya on his hand began to glow. As if the boulder were a mere pebble it began to move as the beads of sweat formed on Elrond's forehead. Frustrated that it was not moving fast enough he was about to fling it half way to Mordor when Celeborn placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Do not alert the enemy that we are at their gates my son."  
  
Elrond knew this was wise and he slowly slid the boulder over just enough for them to enter. Each one moved with great speed and entered the cave drawing bows and swords as they went. Thranduil suggested they split up and Celeborn agreed. He and Thranduil went to the right while Elrond and Elrohir went to the left. Elrond searched frantically in the cave now feeling the sense of urgency in the air.   
  
Runs from you all!  
  
See you in 3-4 days! 


	28. Found

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: sigh Tolkien wouldn't let me have them said I was EVIL  
  
A/N: You still remember this is an AU fic right g lol any reviews welcome, and the one who wishes to flame go ahead, I need something to make me smile.  
  
Now to all you who have stuck by this fic HUGS to all of YOU! I mean it!  
  
Kaorethein: see it wasn't that long right???  
  
Angel of Imladris: ahem yes I know I am evil, but Sauron made me do it.  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: Here is another for you! Wheeeeee  
  
astalder27: I'm backkkkkkkkkk heehhehehehe with another chappie!  
  
Elven Kitten: YES MORE SADNESS!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes don't we all wish that as I am the oldest too.  
  
Elleiadriel: Is back NOW! with an update!  
  
leggylover4ever: Is back an it is longer. and PAIN gooooood  
  
Ymmas Sirron: AW I sowwie here it is!!!!!! and DC UGH! poor you!  
  
Vicki Turner: You may be angry anyway ahem flees  
  
NOW here is an update and it is longer WHEEEEEE ANGST! FEAR PAIN LOVES them all oh yeah and the tears!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Celeborn and Thranduil had not gotten far when Celeborn spotted the marchwarden. He knelt down beside the corpse and said an elvish prayer in hopes that he had at last found peace. Thranduil placed his hand on his shoulder and Celeborn nodded and they moved forward. As they turned to the left they saw three men sitting by a fire. They each notched an arrow and fired. Down went both men arrows sticking out of their necks as the third looked around to see where they had come from. Before he could call out Celeborn fired again and he fell dead.  
  
Elrond and Elrohir had heard the commotion and ran up to meet them. Each looking at the fallen men with disgust.  
  
"I think we will find them up ahead" Celeborn said. They were almost afraid to go further in fear of what they may find.  
  
What they saw was a lone figure seated in a chair, her back to them. As they neared her they saw what lie in front of her all three of them appeared dead. Unknown fury welled up inside Elrond and the others. He advanced on Renmiel sword drawn.  
  
"How dare you!" he yelled the hate in his words was evident. Thranduil also had totally lost all senses. Celeborn could see he would be the only one here with any restraint.  
  
"Do not come any closer. I have the only antidote to this and if I die the secret goes with me. Who will save your sons then. I am curious as to why you have a human child call you father Elrond."  
  
"Estel is none of your concern and if he or the others are harmed you will pay for it with your life." Thranduil did not like the look in her eyes and he had not seen any of them move.  
  
"They do live do they not?" Celeborn said trying to find out anything he could while holding back the other two. He tried to see if he could see as rise and fall of a chest but the cave was too dark in the corner and none of them held their head up.  
  
Renmiel smiled sweetly at the three elven lords, but yet her voice oozed sarcasm.  
  
"So here we have the mighty elf king and the two elf lords. My how fate has turned the tides so to speak. Tell me Elrond how does the boy come to call you Ada? Have you finally sunken so low you would bring human filth into your home?"  
  
Elrond's eyes blazed and he stepped forward sword held high. He was going to kill this vile elf if it were the last thing he did. As he brought the sword above his head a hand reached out to stop him. He looked up and saw Thranduil look into his eyes. There in his eyes laid a gaze of utter sympathy and rage.  
  
"How dare you speak of Estel in this manner! He is a better human than you are an elf. He stands for courage, valor, honesty things you seem to have forgotten." Thranduil spat the last words as he had no respect left for Renmiel.  
  
"You have also fallen into Elrond's train of thought Thranduil? I expected more from you. You have never trusted humans. Why now?"  
  
"Estel has proven his worth and devotion to us all, time and time again. Which is more than I can say for you. He is a great friend to my son and he is welcome in my home."  
  
"Do you mean the son which now suffers with his new found adan friend?" Renmiel cackled. "Do you not see that it is too late already?  
  
"Noooooo Elrohir shouted and he ran past Renmiel to the cage in the corner. What he saw made his blood turn to ice. His brothers, his friend motionless. A gutteral scream pierced the air of the cave as he fell to his knees and wept openly.  
  
"Go ahead and cry for them." Renmiel said for they only have a few days left, all of which will be filled with unspeakable pain."   
  
"Why have you done this? Why after all these years?" Elrond said his sword still held at his side ready.  
  
"You chose the human's plight over your own kind so long ago, and now you even have one in your home. I shall avenge my sons so they did not die for some adan filth. You will now watch your own sons die as mine did. Utterly alone in the darkness of their minds as their bodies wither away to the Halls of Mandos. It is a shame I thought I killed this one earlier." she said advancing on the grief stricken Elrohir and placing the knife to his throat.  
  
Renmiel looked as Elrond looked at her, pleading to spare his sons. To have some change of heart, but Renmiel only laughed at him as she raised the knife to plunge it into Elrohir's neck.   
  
She never got even an inch closer for Celeborn had cleaved her head from her body. He now stood head held down, for to take an elven life was a tragedy even one with such a tainted heart.  
  
Withing seconds Thranduil had gotten the cage door open and Elrond and he ran in to check on the three. Elrond went to Elladan first and pulled his chin up to meet his gaze. Elladan's eyes were distant and Elrond called to him.  
  
"Elladan can you hear me? I am here do not worry, your Ada is here and we are leaving this dreadful place."  
  
Elladan blinked once and tears welled in his eyes as he said,"I will not be able to Ada I am sorry. They are all dead and I failed them all and Elrohir, I am going to join my brother Ada. I can not be here without him." and with this the elf closed his eyes the pain becoming to much for him.  
  
and that is the end of that chapter ahem runs for life! 


	29. Righted Wrongs

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Discalimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes, all reviews welcome, all flamers snort you amuse me   
  
Now to the reviewers!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: ahem I am evil sorry, I do love the angst!  
  
Aliana Archer: I am glad you enjoyed it so much to keep on reading! and no was not Haldir, as you will see him again later.  
  
Elleiadriel: So you think they will not die huh? Hmmmmmm cackle who knows what will happen it is AU  
  
leggylover4ever: Mwhahahahaha runs faster  
  
Lyn: Hello again I see you, again I say AU fic anything in the realm of possibility and also that which is not goes. That is what makes it fiction and not real. but thanks again for giving me a grammer lesson.............  
  
Kaorethein: I have continued!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Yes cliffie! do you not love them? G  
  
Elven Kitten: but but but sadness good  
  
Vicki Turner: YEs Renmiel died but at what cost? and read on and see   
  
Narya Silver Fox: Conclusion LOL! there are 47 chapters  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Aww yes here you go an update!  
  
astalder27: Ummmm update!  
  
A Sly Fan: Because he is riddled with despair  
  
Beling: yes I did hehehehehe  
  
Firniswin: I updated! wheeee save them??? me?? LOL!  
  
Angel of Imladris: Yes it is LMAO!  
  
I would like to thank all of you reviewers! and since I have not mentioned it in a longgggggggggg while this fic is AU, and the evil will be monsterous. ahem anyway next chapter  
  
Chapter 29  
  
NO!" Elrohir screamed as he crawled into the cage on his knees and pulled his brother into an embrace.  
  
"Do not go Dan I am here. I am here and I will not leave you." he said as he rocked him back and forth. The tears on his face mingling with Elladan's undried ones.  
  
"Ro is it really you? Have my eyes decieved me?  
  
He then realized it was truly his brother and he hugged him but then his eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Estel, Legolas Ro they are going to die. Renmiel poisoned them." with this he bowed his head and cried as the pain and anguish overtook him.  
  
Elrond and the others moved into the cage and to their sons. Each one picking up the limp bodies of the three.   
  
"Come let us get them out of this evil place and into the light." Celeborn said rushing for the exit Elladan perched carefully in his arms. The others followed and soon they had made it outside without so much as a look back.  
  
"I do not know what poison she gave them." Elrond said the despair in his voice rising. Estel and Legolas moaned with each movement. They thrashed about as if being attacked by some evil force no one else could see. It was heartwrenching to watch and Thranduil broke down.  
  
"I can not watch my son suffer like this." his words catching in his throat.  
  
"We will save them mellon nin. Perhaps the Lady of The Golden Wood can shed some light on what has happened and give us the answers we seek."  
  
Celeborn nodded and they all carried their precious bundles back to the campsite.   
  
Estel and Legolas looked pale even by elven standards. The noonday sun only enhanced this as it beat down on them. Once the arrived at the campsite a fire was started even though it was a warm day, and the three were brought close to it.  
  
Elrond went about checking each for wounds and when he saw how extensive they were he gasped in alarm. Estel and Legolas had been stabbed and beaten brutually. Elladan seemed to have not suffered as much. His body was merely in need of alot of rest and food. The bruises and whelps he did have would heal nicely given time. Elrond boiled some water over the open fire and made Elladan some tea to help him sleep.  
  
Do you know of what poison Renmiel might have given them?" Celeborn inquired of Elrond.  
  
Elrond could not even attempt a guess. He was still in awe of the numerous gashes all over his son's body.  
  
"They will be alright won't they Ada?" Elladan said as he tried to keep his eyes open. He did not think they would survive deep down in his heart and this brought new fear.  
  
"Hush ion nin and try to sleep."  
  
Elladan closed his eyes for the first time in awhile without the dread of opening them. He hoped his Ada could right all the wrongs comitted by Renmiel. 


	30. Will Time Heal All Wounds?

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
SUmmary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes, all reviews welcome. all flames will be laughed at by my friends and I  
  
Now to those of you whom I love to death! MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadowfaxgal7: Thanks you have made my day with your review! Update here!  
  
Kaorethein: GOTTA love the ANGST!  
  
Aliana Archer: Nope no Haldir just yet and yesss evilness awaits ahem  
  
Elven Kitten: sees you crying later  
  
Deana: Saved but at what cost. ..............  
  
leggylover4ever: must hmmm ponders that and here is the update!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes THANKS! there will be some unsuspecting thing to come.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I love your reviews! and awww tears! We love them!  
  
Beling: Yes how it should be but can Elrond save them all? hmmmmm  
  
Thanks to those of you still reading. I am grateful you have stayed. You make my day!  
  
And now to the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Will they be alright?" Celeborn said as he looked over the gruesome injuries of the two. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I do not know" and with that he pulled Estel close holding him as he had when he was a child. A few feet away Thranduil could be heard telling Legolas he would be alright, he was strong, a warrior; while the frown across his face deepened.  
  
Elrond pulled himself together and began to undo Estel's tunic to try and sew up his many wounds. What he saw made his stomach turn. All were infected. Celeborn seeing this quickly brought the water skin over so he could begin to clean them.  
  
With each swipe of the cloth over the wounds Estel writhed in pain. Elrond would have given him something to sleep during this but Estel had yet to waken. As he stitched the last gash he sat back exhausted.  
  
"Come try to get some rest, at least for an hour or two." Celeborn pleaded.  
  
"I can not, I have to tend to Legolas  
  
"Wait I will bring him to you." Celeborn walked over to Thranduil and held out his arms to take the child. Thranduil shook his head and instead stood up and walked over by the fire and sat down. He held onto Legolas, never letting go of him while Elrond mended his wounds. As the last stitch was put in Elrond let out a deep breath.  
  
"I think we should rest here for the night" Celeborn said as the sun started to sink over the tree line. A chilly wind blew through the campsite and Estel shivered. Elrond knew he and Legolas burned with fever from the poison. He placed more wood on the fire until it was blazing.  
  
"I shall watch over all of you tonight" Celeborn said taking his bow and climbing into the nearest tree before anyone could protest. They were actually grateful for each of them were exhausted.  
  
Elrond looked at Elladan who was buried under blankets and under the death grip of Elrohir, who laid beside him and smiled. His smile quickly vanished though as he looked at Thranduil who laid beside his son stroking his hair. Legolas kept flinching and it tore at Thranduil's heart. Elrond then looked down at Estel. He was so pale yet sweat dampened his brow. Every so often he moaned as if someone or something tormented him. Elrond laid down beside him and gathered him in his arms, singing to him a sweet melody of hope.  
  
As the last verse of the song was finished and all had finally fallen into fitful slumber Celeborn prayed. He prayed that they would somehow come through this but his heart weighed heavy. Had they been through too much? Would they make it back to Lorien?; or had Renmiel truly won? Not many people saw Celeborn cry but his shoulders shook as he sobbed. He cried in relief of finding them and for the fear in his heart of losing them but not before they suffered. This and the occasional whimper from one of the young ones were the only sounds heard in the stillness of the night.  
  
Until 4 days from now. 


	31. Before Time Runs Out

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have stuck by me through this fic. Please forgive any mistakes.  
  
Well I guess you wish this next chapter which is longer. So here it is!!!!  
  
But to the reviewers!! first!  
  
Kelly Kragen: Thanks for your compliments! Is gald you are enjoying it.  
  
Beling: YES I loved them too, and the last two paragraphs I almost cried writing so again THANKS  
  
Aliana Archer: Thinks celeborn should be shown he has some emotions too. and thanks.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks! here it is!  
  
Kaorethein: ahem denial yesssss keep that close to your heart  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Here it is!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
shadowfaxgal7: Perhaps he is perhaps and yesss ANGST is goood.  
  
Vicki Turner: do not die here it is.  
  
Elven Kitten: hehehehehe here is an update for you.  
  
Deana: thanks! yesssssss poor them. ahem  
  
Now here is another chapter! and it is longer! wheeeeee  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Come let us leave this place and hurry to Lorien" Elrond said. He was in a hurry to get his sons and Legolas to the Lady Galadriel so she could hopefully help him figure out how to reverse this poison which was slowly killing Estel and Legolas.   
  
They did not move the young ones for fear of hurting them further, as each touch brought a new wave of screams. As the horses were made ready Celeborn handed each one up before mounting himself. Elrond gave a worried glance at Elrohir was he healed enough to carry his brother? He prayed so but Celeborn went to him.  
  
"Please let me carry him Elrohir. I know you wish to but you are not fully recovered yourself and I do not wish either of you to fall along the way."  
  
Elrohir with tears in his eyes released his hold on Elladan. He did not want to be seperated from him even for a moment.   
  
"Do not warry gwador nin grandfather has you. He will keep you safe and warm" he whispered in Elladan's ear. Elladan smiled even though he did not open his eyes.  
  
"We shall be pulling pranks on the Estel and Legolas in no time fear not" Elladan said as Celeborn put him in front and climbed up. With everyone mounted they took off on the journey back to the Golden Wood and hope of a cure.  
  
All rode on not noticing the sun as it warmed them even on this chilly day for all were lost in their own thoughts. The forest seemed to quieten down as if it knew the weary travelers riding needed rest. Finally Celeborn halted at a nearby stream and the others followed suit.  
  
Thranduil slowly lifted Legolas down to try and give him some water. Legolas squirmed in his grasp, as if the act of someone touching him repulsed him. This saddened Thranduil as he only wanted to comfort his son. Elrond was trying to get Estel to drink from the waterskin and when he would not Elrond sighed.  
  
"Estel you must drink. You must or you will dehydrate." he said trying to coax the child. Estel's mouth opened but as the water fell into his mouth and reached his throat it burned. He wailed as if it were fire instead of water. Soon the only sounds in the forest were the screams of Estel and Legolas each one fighting, trying to rid their throats of this horrible pain and instead only harming their already broken bodies. With every ounce of strength he had Elrond tried to restrain Estel before he tore all his stitches open. His heart broke into as he heard Estel sob  
  
"No I will not fall. I am my father's son and you will not break me!" Then he fell into a sobbing heap as he cried. "Ada please come please find me. Do not let Legolas die please Ada please."  
  
Thranduil had heard the words Estel spoke and he looked to Elrond and for once they shared a moment only father's knew. The love a father had for his son and a friend had for a friend.  
  
"Your son is truly sent from Valar Elrond and I gladly accept him into my house."  
  
"As is yours mellon nin. I believe they have formed a friendship that will last for all the days of time. I do not think even Illuvitar could part them."  
  
They both waited as the two calmed down before they tried to mount up and ride again when Elrond noticed Elladan weeping.  
  
"What is it Elladan are you in pain?"  
  
"Yes I am but that is not why I shed these tears Ada. I was supposed to keep them safe. I have failed them. I simply couldn't Ada I am sorry." he could not bring himself to look into his father's eyes or the eyes of Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil dismounted and walked over to Elladan.  
  
"I do not blame you little one as I am sure neither does your father. You kept them alive till we got there. You have been a good brother and a good friend."  
  
Elladan wiped his eyes. He had never seen Thranduil act in such a manner. He was surprised yet glad to see the elf king showing how much he already knew he cared for his son and others. Elladan wiped the tears from his eyes and he did something he had never done before he hugged the elf king and Thranduil hugged him back careful of his injuries.  
  
Elrond and Celeborn looked on at the scene and felt their hearts fall into the pit of their stomachs. If Legolas and Estel did not survive they were sure that it would kill Thranduil. Elrond knew in his heart he would never be the same without Estel. He looked down at his son who's face was twisted in pain and kissed his brow.  
  
"Know that I love you my son, now and always. You make me proud to be called your Ada." He hoped Estel had somehow heard these words as he spoke them silently in elvish. It did seem to quieten the boy. Estel fell back against his chest and Elrond held him tightly as they all took off again trying to reach Lorien before time ran out for the two. 


	32. Hope a bittersweet word

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclamier: They said if I owned them they would be tainted so does not own them.  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes! any reviews are welcome all flamers you will amuse me and my friends  
  
Now I shall go to the reviewers! Thanks ALOT to all of you!  
  
Aliana Archer: Thanks and there is a worse cliffie ahem cliffies to come  
  
Legolas' Garden Light: WOO HOO! you gotta love the angst! update for you!  
  
shadowfaxgal7: ummm riiiiiiiight cackles well crosses fingers you shall see  
  
Elleidrieal: You may cry again ahem but here is the update  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Only the good die young, it would be tragic wouldn't it  
  
Elven Kitten: You should know I update every 4 days by now. but thankies for reading it!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Runs before you read the next chappie  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Yes it is here completed sitting on my comp and the sweetness ahem now the pain  
  
Kaorethien: yes deny it, lemme know if it works  
  
Vicki Turner: They look bad because they soooooooo are  
  
Beling: break out the tissue for the chappie  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Hope such a bittersweet word  
  
Angel of Imladris: I am evil and I LOVE angst, tears, pain etc.  
  
Kelly Kragen: I tried to make Thranduil shine in a different light than what he is accustomed to  
  
Deana: snicker yes poor them  
  
THANKS! MUCHOS GRACIAS! and I am gald you are all enjoying the fic! thanks again for sticking by it  
  
NOW I MUST run and HIDE before you read this chapter.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The days journey on horses wore heavy on the little group. Elves or not the last few days had worn them down and all were exhausted. Yet they still held tight the small chance that Estel and Legolas would be alright once they got to Lorien. The sun was slowly waning in the fall sky and the threat of rain loomed in the air.  
  
"We should seek shelter before the rain begins" Elrond said as he did not like the look of the clouds that were forming.  
  
All the others nodded their heads in agreement. Seeing the outline of some caves they brought their horses up to the entrance. Each one took one of the still forms sleeping and carried them into the cave. Thranduil was making a small fire just inside the entrance. Estel and the others were laid beside it to keep them warm. Bedrolls were brought inside without a moment to spare for the rain had started.  
  
Harder and harder it came down and Elrond even though he did not like caves was glad for the small shelter this one was providing from the torrential downpour. The rains came well into the evening.  
  
"Celeborn ran out in the rain and brought back the waterskins and supplies they may need for the night. Elrond thanked Thranduil for the fire as the Lorien elf wrung the water from his hair. He was glad that Thranduil had thought enough to bring in extra wood to keep the fire stoked all night. No sounds were made from the sleeping four as the others ate a small bit in silence. Nothing was heard that is until the first clap of thunder echoed off the cave walls. Legolas sat up and screamed.   
  
"Father! Where are you? Do not leave me here in this cave. I am frightened."  
  
Estel hearing Legolas call out madly groped for him and when he could not feel the elf he tore out of Elrond's grasp and started crawling toward the elf. Once he laid his hands on him he pulled the elf into an embrace and started to rock him back and forth  
  
"Ssshhh mellon nin I will keep you safe from the horrors of the dark. I am here Legolas" Estel said his own voice wavering. Estel could not hold on to the elf much longer as his own body screamed with each intake of air as he spoke.   
  
"I will be with you, You will not have to go alone mellon nin."  
  
This brought comfort to the elf and he calmed down somewhat yet his whole body still shook with every clap of the thunder. He would not be alone when he entered The Halls of Mandos he would be hand in hand with his friend and this made leaving his father almost bearable.  
  
Thranduil went to his son and tried to pull him into his arms yet he clung to Estel with everything he had.  
  
"Leave him alone he has done nothing to you. He can't take it anymore. Is it not enough to know that he is dying?" Legolas spoke without really knowing it was his father instead of Renmiel. His mind was lost in the blackness of the pain. His body torn from his mind as the poison sunk deeper within him.   
  
Thranduil looked to Elrond as if to ask what to do, but Elrond simply had no answers.  
  
"Perhaps we should let them stay there. They seem to draw some kind of comfort in each other. Estel and Legolas calmed down after a few moments as the storm returned to the silent downpour once more. Estel realeased his grip on the elf and Elrond placed him back on his bedroll and covered him as he shook. Elrond worried that Estel would not make it through this ordeal. As a tear fell down his usually stoic face Estel called to him.  
  
"Ada where are you? Please hurry I am dying Ada. I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Elrond looked on in horror. Estel knew he was dying; his mortal son of only sixteen had accepted death and this frightened Elrond more than anything. He couldn't go and leave him. He would not be whole without him. Estel had brought happiness back into Imladris and if he left all the happiness would leave with him along with a piece of his soul.  
  
"Estel I am here. Do not fret ion nin, your Ada is here and I will not let you die."  
  
For the first time Estel looked into Elrond's eyes and saw him. "It is alright Ada, Legolas shall come with me so I will not be alone. It hurts to much to stay here much longer." A sudden chill ran down Elrond's spine as his thoughts went to Estel.  
  
"You shall live Estel. I will get you to Lorien and the healers will make sure you are well."  
  
Elrond did not know if this were true but he had to hope. The hope was the only thing keeping him going. He turned away from Estel's gaze and his eyes fell upon his twin sons. They sat staring at him as tears rolled silently down their faces. The two slowly pulled themsleves even closer to Estel and each wrapped an arm around him. If he passed from this world tonight he would know he was not alone.  
  
Thranduil picked up Legolas and was trying to creep away as not to disturb the family moment. Elrond put his hand out and shook his head.  
  
"Come you are apart of our family, your son is like my son. Come do not be alone in this hour of darkness."  
  
Thranduil shook his head and as he pulled his bedroll towards the group Celeborn threw another log on the fire and went to sit beside the twins. He regretted the lack of time he had spent with them as elflings and now to be together under these circumstances was heartwrenching.  
  
The little group huddled by the fire and waited for morning and another chance to get to Lorien. It was only another two days ride and they would go with all the haste they could.  
  
and now I run see you in 3-4 days!  
  
Namaarie! 


	33. A Grandfather's Fear

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer : see chapter one  
  
A/N : As always forgive any mistakes and all reviews are welcome!  
  
Now to the REVIEWERS WOO HOO!  
  
Aliana Archer: Hmmm yes Estel is young and would I kill them ponders that one  
  
Ymmas Sirron: You may cry many tears before it is all over, but thanks for still reading!  
  
Brilover: I hope you review means you still enjoy reading it and it has not confused you too much.  
  
Vicki Turner: You think good thoughts as I continue with the evilness  
  
Beling: Aw hugs you for that review! That made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Elven Kitten: slow but still here so YAY!  
  
shadowfaxgal7: OMG there will be more angst more tears and more twins too!  
  
Kelly Kragen: Evil yesss even I have to admit it, as I teared up rereading this chapter.  
  
Angel of Imladris: ANGST! I love it! SO here is more!  
  
Kaorethien: Umm denial hmmm keep denying hehehehe update!  
  
To you all big hugs! thanks for your reviews and kind words! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
As the sun peaked it's head out over the cover of the clouds Elrond awoke to the sounds of the fire still blazing bright. He untangled himself from the grasp of his son and went outside for a breath of fresh air. As he breathed in he prayed to Valar to give him the strength to get them to Lorien. He looked up as the sky began to clear and the promise of a sunny day appeared. He found no solace in this for his mind would not be at ease till his sons were once again running through the halls of Imladris.  
  
He turned in enough time to see Thranduil stir from his sleep. Estel called out for him and in moments he was on his way back, He ran and the sight before him made him stop and stare. Celeborn with Estel.  
  
Celeborn cradled the child as blood seeped from the corner of Estel's mouth. Where this blood came from he did not know, but he stopped just a few feet away. He had not seen Celeborn ever really speak in such a manner and he was in awe at the force.  
  
"Estel fight it! You have to live for me,for it will kill your father, and for the hope of all of Middle Earth. Please Estel fight this!" Celeborn continued to plead to the unconscious child.  
  
Elrond stepped up and took Estel from his arms and looked for something to have caused the blood. He could only guess Estel had some internal injuries from his long captivity with Renmiel and he sighed knowing to try to fix it here, in this cave would surely cause more harm than good. He felt around Estel's ribs and saw that many were indeed broken and something must have jarred them. He wondered how the child had kept from falling this long into darkness forever. His will must be strong.  
  
"Come let us get ready to ride. I wish to not stay here a moment longer." Thranduil said already packing up and moving Legolas towards the entrance. The others nodded in agreement but Elrond was so afraid for all of them. Elladan and Elrohir looked as if they could fall at any moment from exhaustion. Estel and Legolas clinged to life with every ounce they had. He prayed they could hold on just a little longer.  
  
Once mounted up they all took off hurrying as fast as they dared towards Lorien. Elrond did not see as the trees seemed to move for them as if they knew the dire situation of the travelers. They rode hard and fast, hoping to get to Lorien as quickly as possible.   
  
Elladan was becoming tired, and he finally just leaned over on the horse hoping not to fall off. His body would not cooperate though and he slowly slipped from the horse and fell to the ground. No one noticed until they heard the scream erupt from Elrohir.  
  
"Elladan! gwador nin!" Elrohir screamed as he jumped from his horse and landed next to his brother. Elladan moaned and rolled over but he was too tired to stand. Elrond turned his horse around and galloped back as did the others. As quick as possible he leaned Estel forward on the horse and jumped down to check on Elladan.  
  
Elladan what is it? Where do you hurt?" he asked as he looked him over for any new injuries.   
  
It is nothing Ada I am just tired I think. If you will help me up I can ride again." As he tried to put some pressure on his wrist he cried out, and fell back down.  
  
Nonsense! I am sorry my son, in my haste I have neglected to be observant. We shall stop here for the night so you can rest."  
  
Elrond felt shame creep into his heart as he had almost forfieted one for the other. He would keep a closer eye on the twins to make sure they were also faring well. As he went to retrieve Estel from the horse he noticed Estel just laid there unmoving and his heart leapt in his throat.  
  
"Estel! Are you alright?" He got no response but saw that his chest was still rising and he sighed in relief.  
  
As Elrond took Estel from the horse Estel still did not move. He was limp in his father's arms. Elrond laid him down upon the ground and checked for a pulse. It was there but it beat rapidly. He hurried over to where Legolas was still astride the horse in front of his father and saw he was in the same conditon.  
  
"Thranduil please bring Legolas over here." Thranduil looked perplexed but did as Elrond asked. As he laid Legolas beside Estel he began to worry as he saw his son had closed his eyes in sleep.  
  
I know they are short but I gotta go to work too. Hope you enjoyed will update soon! 


	34. Protective Arms

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes all reviews are welcome!  
  
And now to those reviewers! luvs you all!  
  
KAT15: Welcome to the fic! and hmmm shall think on that  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks and help them but but but  
  
Kaorethein: hereherehereherehere  
  
Ymmas Sirron: AWWWW here it is! Gives it you and runs like hell.  
  
Aliana Archer: No dying too many chappies left :D but thanks!  
  
Vicki Turner: here is MORE ahem flees  
  
shadowfaxgal7: yw for the twin angst! and ummm ummm ujmmm pleas the fifth  
  
Brilover: YOu shall have o read on to see if someone dies snicker but thanks I am glad you like it  
  
Beling: I LOVE your reviews! and thanks for making me smile as I read them, gives you the next chapter  
  
Classic me: thank you and Endless Journey I am bugging my coauthor now about it  
  
Kelly Kragen: zips lips ahem hands you chapter  
  
Angel of Imladris: no the drug did not link them they just both are feeling the effects of it.  
  
WOO HOO! I made it to 300 thank you to you all! hugs all around to those who do not mind.  
  
Here is the next chapter btw cackles and flees  
  
CHapter 34  
  
"What is it? What is wrong with them? " Thranduil practically shouted. Elrond did not answer as he tried to access what was the matter and why the sudden downfall.  
  
"They do not have long the poison moves rapidly through them." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke the words and they fell unheeded to the ground.  
  
"Then let us ride on now!" Thranduil said picking up Legolas.  
  
"No we can not. If we move them now it will likely hasten the poison's effect. We are all tired and it is still a day's ride to Lorien. These words are not free of orcs and we can not afford to get into a battle at the moment. We will leave at first light."  
  
Thranduil seeing he was right but still hating the idea slowly laid Legolas down. He sat down beside him and pushed the hair from his face that had fallen. He was so proud of his son, he didn't tell him often enough that. Celeborn laid out the bedrolls and Thranduil went to pick up Legolas to lay him on it and Legolas started mumbling.  
  
"Amme why did you leave, come back I need you! Come see my new friend. He is human but he is only five and so small, yet he is like an elf." Thranduil stared at Elrond and Elrond shook his head. Thranduil was going to try to give Legolas some water but his whole baody went into spasms.   
  
He tried to hold his son down but Legolas screamed as if he was in sheer agony. Blood seeped from his stitched up wounds as he clawed at them trying to get away from something. Thranduil grabbed both of his arms before he could do any further damage. Legolas sat straight up and a blood curling scream fell from his lips. As he fell back limp in his father's arms blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Thranduil was in shock. He looked to Elrond for help but Elrond was already at his side. Celeborn had taken Estel from him while the elf lord restitched Legolas' wounds. Legolas seemed to have calmed for the moment yet his breathing was uneven and he would gasp as if he had lost his breath from time to time.  
  
Elrond got up to stretch. He looked to the others and told them he needed to go to the nearby stream for more water to wash the wounds. In fact he just needed to try to clear his head. This was all too much for even him and he was starting to despair himself.  
  
He walked to the path to the stream not noticing the beauty surrounding him as he would normally. All his thoughts were of the young ones and how nothing would be the same without them. If they left for the Halls of Mandos would he or any of them ever be the same? He at last came to the crystal clear stream and was about to fill the water skins when he saw his reflection. He did not look like the mighty elf lord, he looked like the worried father. He put his head in his hands and all the day's troubles came flooding back as his tears mingled with the water. There he sat sobbing for the longest time, until he heard yelling coming from the campsite.  
  
He got up to run back but was met by Thranduil before he got very far.  
  
"It is Estel please come quick I do not know what to do."  
  
Elrond ran as swift as the wind, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran to his son. Once he came upon the campsite he saw Celeborn shaking Estel. "Estel breathe, breathe!"  
  
Estel was gasping for breath and clutching his own throat. His face began to turn blue, as none would enter his lungs.  
  
"Estel tithe pen please breathe for me!" Elrond said grabbing him from Celeborn who looked on in horror. Estel seemed to be trying to breathe yet no breath came. Elrond began pounding him on the back. He begged Valar right then and there not to let his son die this way, not like this. Estel took in a deep breath and then he fell limp, muttering nonsense.   
  
"Ada I am sorry, I am human. Please do not hate me for being weak. I tried to stand tall and proud but I fell, I am sorry." Estel kept repeating this over and over. Each time his face glistened with more tears. Elrond knew to try to calm the boy as his fever kept rising and rising. Estel's face was flushed a deep red and his forehead felt like the fires of Mt. Doom. Finally he calmed down but then he began to shiver with the coolness of the evening.  
  
Elrond only had one blanket left. He laid Estel down and covered him up, but he still shivered. Celeborn started a fire to warm them but nothing seemed to stop the shivering child. Thranduil seeing the child shiver so looked down at his own son and stood up. He picked up Legolas and his blanket and laid him next to Estel and covered them both. At once Legolas and Estel seemed to relax.  
  
"Powerful is their bond." Celeborn said as the elf lords stood and watched as the twins got up to join their brother and friend. There the four laid under all those blankets next to the roaring fire and at last some peace seem to overtake them and they all fell asleep.  
  
"Do you think they will make it to Lorien?" Thranduil asked, in his heart dreading the answer.  
  
"Only Illivutar himself knows that mellon nin." Elrond said as he settled down next to the bundle of elves and one child, placing a protective arm over his sons.  
  
Until next time! 


	35. The Closer You Get the Further You Fall

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes  
  
To the reviewers! you rock!  
  
Aliana Archer: Yes I love to leave you hanging. It is evil yet good. g I am glad you can envision being there  
  
leggylover4ever: glad you liked it. here is more  
  
Beling: Again loves your reviews, Yes their bond is great and nothing can break it except death  
  
Vicki Turner: here is more! thanks!  
  
Elven Kitten: EVIL gooooood hehehehehehe  
  
Kaorethein: You shall see what happens eventually  
  
Brilover: Thanks for your comments. YOu shall also see what happens cackle  
  
Ymmas Sirron: They are going! I swear it.  
  
shadowfaxgal7: You shall hear from the twins again in this chappie g  
  
Hiei-Rulez: UMmm flees from your angtry shovel and hides behind the tree to cackle  
  
Angel of Imladris: Thanks yes loves the angst the suspense all of it! :D  
  
Kelly Kragen: I am doing this on purpose I like suspense and evil cliffies but thanks!  
  
I love all of you reviewers you brighten my day  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The silence of the night made every little gasp seem deafening. Estel and Legolas didn't move at all. Their bodies seemed frozen in place. The only way anyone would know they yet still lived was the sweat, which was upon their brows. Each burned with fever.  
  
Estel had begged Elrond forgiveness for being mortal, for not being an elf. This broke Elrond's heart for none of this had ever mattered to him. He had loved Estel almost from the first time he had laid eyes on him. He had watched him grow into the fine young man he was now, and his heart only held pride and the greatest love for him now.  
  
Legolas was in the same condition calling out to his mother who had died many years ago. Everytime he did Elrond had seen Thranduil wince. The memory still fresh in his mind, even though it had been a long time ago. Thranduil saw as Legolas reached out for someone and was amazed, yet saddened when it was not for him. Legolas had reached out but it seemed it was Estel he had reached for; only becoming still when he had laid his hand on the adan child.  
  
This was how the night dragged on even seeming to the elves endless like morning would never come. When morning finally did appear from around the shadows of the moon, all were relieved to began the journey to Lorien.  
  
"Elladan,Elrohir wakened my sons can you ride today?"  
  
"Yes Ada I feel better" Elladan lied, but he knew his brother and friend needed to get to Lorien or die here in the woods, like animals.  
  
"Elladan I know you are not well. Why would you tell Ada you are?" Elrohir whispered.  
  
"For Estel, for Legolas, they have to make it Ro" Elladan said as he choked back the sob which was forming.  
  
Elrohir decided he would keep his brother's secret unless he became worse. He helped him up and helped him mount the horse again, glad his father did not see how tired and weak he was for now.  
  
Elrond leaned down and whispered to Estel. "Come little one we shall reach Lothlorien today. We have to go now." He didn't know if Estel could hear him, but he talked to him anyway as he sat him on the horse and jumped up behind him. As all finally mounted up they were off again on the last trek of their journey.  
  
Sorry so short but I shall update sooner because it is so short just for you!  
  
Byes! 


	36. Dreams

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: I know alot of the chappies are short but bare with me.  
  
Now I will go to all of the reviewers! You all make my day!  
  
shadowfaxgal7: Angst is good anyway it comes! you gotta love it lol  
  
Brilover: Ok yes I purposely broke the chapters for cliffies, second I am working on 4 fics as we speak and last of all something is coming keep reading to find out and thanks!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Shovel time! It is not that I didn't write more is that it is whee I broke the chappies sowwie  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Update! here it is and cliffies are bad hehehehe  
  
Angel of Imladris: Thanks short but sorry  
  
Elven Kitten: Yes me evil hehehehehe  
  
leggylover4ever: LOL and yes I know longer but can't help it.  
  
Firniswin: They are getting there I swear  
  
Beling: Your reviews bring a smile to my face, and yes their bond is strong.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Let your sanity have a break well till done with the chappie that is :D  
  
Kaorethein: Evil is good right? ahem of course it is.  
  
Kelly Kragen: Yes nearly there and yes I am working on 4 LOTR fics right now! I am evil in them also!  
  
Sorry for all the short chappies but I will update sooner perhaps because of this one being short. Thanks for reading them.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
They had decided to not stop for fear of not making to Lorien before dark. They did not wish to take any chances of being out after the sun went down and the orcs came out. Not a sound was heard from the small group except for the occasional moan from Legolas or Estel. It worried Elrond and the rest of them that neither one had wakened.  
  
Legolas flinched as his dreams took him back to the cave and Renmiel. He watched her laughed cruelly as she lashed Estel again and again and he had been powerless to stop her. When he had Renmiel had hurt him too. Estel was only a human, but he had stood tall as Renmiel called him filthy and trash. He boiled again with fury and he lashed out at Renmiel in his sleep and accidently hit the horse. The horse reared up and threw him and Thranduil to the ground.  
  
Celeborn jumped from his horse to see if they were alright. Thranduil shook himself off, but it seemed that Legolas was still. The dream had become too real to him and he fell once again into despair. The poison was playing games in his mind and he was slowly dying, losing the battle with Renmiel a second time.  
  
Celeborn helped them both back onto the now leery horse. He looked to Elrond and Elrond shook his head knowing and understanding no matter how bad they needed to get there to take it a bit slower.  
  
The noonday sun now beat down upon their backs. It did not make any difference to the elf lords but it should have warmed the others, yet they still shivered as if it were winter. Elrond knew that Lorien was close now perhaps only half a day's ride ahead. This lightened his heart some for he hoped that Galadriel would know the answers.  
  
The horses nickered as they were getting tired. Elrond leaned in close to his mount and whispered kind words of encouragement to his steed. The horse seemed to know the dire plight of his rider as he stepped on now with much more vigor. The only sound heard was the clip clop of his hooves on the dry ground beneath him.  
  
The elf lord looked around him finally noticing the beauty surrounding him. The trees with the changing leaves of fall. The crisp clean air with the scent of jasmine somewhere nearby. He relaxed a little lost in thought of happier trips with his sons. He remembered the last time he had brought them all out for a picnic. Estel had squealed with delight when he had found out. Estel... this brought a sigh. Had it been so long ago? Estel had been merely eight years old then and now he was sixteen. It was but a drop in time for an elf, but he realized it is not for a human. He vowed to spend more time with Estel when this was all over. He still had many things to teach him, many more late night talks, things to pass along as a father would to his son.  
  
sorry so short really I am 


	37. Close So Close

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still AU and please forgive any mistakes any reviews are welcome.  
  
Now to the reviewers! smiles  
  
Kaorethein: We call that evilness LMAO! welcome to the insanity of it  
  
Brilover: Sorry you did not enjoy the last chapter. I did not think it was confusing but then again I wrote it, maybe this one will make sense  
  
leggylover4ever: Yep he said it now, go figure.  
  
shadowfaxgal7: Yes poor horse, and there will be more twins in chappies to come. g  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Ok well you got one of the two well kinda both is longer than the last one.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I did think it was sad also Elrond expressing what he wants to do IF Estel gets better. here you go UPDATE time!  
  
Beling: Thanks again your comments are so dear to me.  
  
ELven Kitten: EVil is GOOD angst GOOD mwhahahahahaha and thanks  
  
Narya Silver Fox: She did alot and the poison is doing the rest. Valar save them. and thankies for reading on.  
  
Kelly Kragen: Torture yes, pain yes, reprieve for them who knows hehehehehe  
  
Well since the last one was short you got an update quicker this time! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
"He must live" Elrond thought to himself. I can not bear life without him. He pulled Estel closer to him silently whispering his love for him. He turned to see if Elladan was truly alright. He knew Elladan had lied that morning for the sake of his brother. Elladan seemed to be holding up for now, but he knew his body was tired and the pain of it all showed clearly on his face no matter how he tried to hide it.  
  
Thranduil shifted his weight so he could grasp Legolas better. Inside he raged everytime he looked at the scars marring his son's body. All he wanted was to be able to comfort his son, to ease his mind. Yet he was glad that at least Legolas could find some comfort in Estel. He did not readily trust humans, but Estel was exceptional even for one so young. The silence of the ride was interrupted as Estel began to cough.  
  
Estel's throat seemed to be closing. Everytime he tried to breathe in nothing came. Elrond noticing his son's distress halted his horse.  
  
"Estel just take deep breaths. Try to breathe in Estel!" he said panic rising in his voice as Estel seemed to be fighting for air.  
  
In seconds he was off the horse and laying Estel on the ground. He loosened Estel's tunic hoping to free him up to breathe more easily. Nothing seemed to be working as Estel gasped and choked clutching his throat as his lips turned blue. Elrond pounded his back all the while yelling for Estel to breathe. He called for Thranduil to assist him, but Thranduil looked on in horror. Legolas was in the same predicament and Thranduil was at a loss for what to do.  
  
"Elrond help me I do not know what to do!" he yelled but Elrond could not get to him. Thranduil jumped from his steed snatching Legolas as he went and raced to Elrond's side. Elrohir quickly went to help his father and soon both Estel and Legolas were breathing once again. They were however shallow breaths.  
  
Each one carefully mounted back up again and moved on for Lorien was not much further and they wished to arrive soon.  
  
"I can not take this much longer. I can not watch him die as I did his mother." Thranduil's body heaved with sobs as he buried his face in Legolas' tresses. 


	38. The Arrival

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: YES I know they are short but I do update often and it is still AU  
  
To my reviewers, who all rock and thanks for sticking by this fic.  
  
Brilover: Ok still hopes you get the chapters if not sorry. You shall have to read on to see if anyone keels over or not.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Ok is short but will update again soon for you because of it. The only reason they are short is because I purposely broke them this way for the cliffies g  
  
Ymmas Sirron: No hurting me! Here it is and yes angst wheeeeee  
  
shadowfaxgal7: Yeah I do love the angst, and the twins you will see soon!  
  
Beling: Again I say I love your reviews, thanks! and here is another chappie  
  
Elven Kitten: There is never too much pain mwhwhahahahaha  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: yes cliffie they are fun.  
  
Kaorethein: The marchwarden they found dead in the cave remember? and wheeeeee  
  
leggylover4ever: Thanks! I liked it to  
  
Narya Silver Fox: THANK YOU for not bashing me for having short chapters, as I did it on purpose  
  
Firniswin: I can not tell you that hehehehehehe  
  
Kelly Kragen: Yes they are! hope you enjoy it!  
  
Again I say the short chapters were on purpose. I am sorry, kinda but it was for the cliffies honest!  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Once again they trudged forward hoping to see the outline of the Golden Wood soon. Thranduil still held unshed tears in his eyes. He could not believe his son, his only family was this close to death. He shivered from the dread even though he was not cold. Legolas did not stir, no movement came from the bundle which sat before him. The only way he knew he still lived was the occasional gasp for air.   
  
Celeborn looked on at the two he did not know the love a father had for his son; but he could imagine as he had considered Elrond his son for many years since his daughter's death. He would do anything for him and his grandsons. He even considered Legolas as one of the family since he was always with Estel and the twins reeking havoc.  
  
Elrond however was lost in memories. The memory of his wife's face as she was brought back into Imladris after being found. The look on Arwen's face as she departed for Lorien unable to any longer remain where her mother once dwelled. All these things were horrible but nothing was as bad as the look of acceptance on Estel's face when he had seen him. His son must truly be hurt outside and within to be so calm about his decision.  
  
All sat in utter silence each in a deep sense of foreboding. The twins each were barely hanging on. The strength left in their bodies was slowly failing. The journey had been too long, the fight to hard. Elladan even now didn't seem himself blaming the condition of Estel and Legolas on himself. Ever how much they tried to convince him Elrond knew deep down he would never get over it if they did not survive.  
  
Elrond looked up from his son and his eyes fell upon a wonderful sight. The outline of the Golden Wood lied just ahead. He motioned for Thranduil to look up. Celeborn did not need to be alerted as he saw he was almost home.  
  
As they started to hasten their ride the horses were startled again and Thranduil had to grab ahold of Legolas to keep him from slipping off the horse.  
  
"Stop who dares to enter The Golden Wood" a marchwarden said his arrow poised at Elrond. Each of the members had arrows pointed at their hearts. Haldir recognizing whom he had his arrow pointed at dropped his arrow and fell to his knees.  
  
"Forgive me milord, I did not know."  
  
"Arise Haldir" Celeborn said as he dismounted.   
  
"Please ride ahead and tell the healers to be ready. We are in need of many."  
  
Haldir bowed as he looked at the other elf lords he bowed again; a hint of red showing his embarrasment at not noticing them. With this he took off running to alert the others of their arrival.  
  
Again it is short short but I will update again soon soon for it!  
  
runs away from angry readers who hate short 


	39. Take a Look

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TOO SHORT SO I AM UPDATING AGAIN TOMORROW TO MAKE UP FOR IT  
  
Now to the reviewers who I hope can wait till tomorrow for the update.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks you are the only one who loves short ones! WOO HOO! and yes Haldir will appear again before it is over I think  
  
shadowfaxgal7: late is good too, and you will see what happens to the twins  
  
Elven Kitten: short and sweet and to the pint and thankies  
  
HarryEstel: Thanks and yes you UPDATE soon too  
  
Kaorethien: You do not love Estel GAH ACK and you will see if any die or not hehehehe  
  
Brilover: You shall HATE the shortness but here it is  
  
Ymmas Sirron: ahemcoughSHORTcough but here you go  
  
AngelofImladris: Here is a small one and another tomorrow  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: YES cliffie kinda sorta ahem here you go.  
  
leggylover4ever: Yes they finally made it  
  
butterfly-elf: THANKS here is a chapter for you and another one tomorrow  
  
Deana: So you think they will get help do you????????  
  
Kelly Kragen: Nope was some random marchwarden not Haldir and he was dead in the cave but here you go.  
  
Chapter 39 if you can call it that  
  
In no time at all they were all arriving in Lorien the beautiful mallorn trees showing them the way in almost. Galadriel met them as the rode in, standing beside her were many healers.  
  
Each took someone from their steeds. The twins almost falling from theirs with exhaustion. They had a hard time prying Legolas from Thranduil's grasp. He did not want to release him afraid he would not see him alive again. In the end they relented as they saw he would not let go of his son.   
  
Elrond jumped from his horse and slowly pulled Estel down. Estel's body was like a rag doll in his hands. He would not give him to the healers; he instead chose to carry his son himself and no one tried to stop him.  
  
As the climbed the long flight of stairs to the healing flet Estel and Legolas made no movement. Each hung in their arms like they were asleep. No one would have known they were dying except for the gashes and the look of pain each held on their faces.  
  
Once to the healing ward each was laid on a bed of soft sheets and covered with a blanket. Galadriel entered followed by Celeborn. He was still in his clothes of many days.  
  
"How are they?" Galadriel asked of Elrond.  
  
"I do not know how to heal them" he said his words hitching in his throat. Renmiel has poisoned them and I do not know the cure or even if there is one."  
  
"Come let us gaze into the mirror perhaps it will show us the way."  
  
Elrond left Estel reluctantly. He placed a kiss upon his brow and went over to gaze upon the twins before he left. My sons how could I live without any of you. With these words he left the room with Galadriel.  
  
AS I SAID ANOTHER UPDATE TOMORROW AND A LONGER ONE SO DO NOT KILL ME UNTIL THEN. 


	40. Spilt Blood

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Here it is I updated again, any reviews welcome, any flames will be given to my friends for amusement.  
  
Now to the ones who had time to review.  
  
Ok leaves this one to all who had time to review THANKS for NOT killing me! I shall go back to answering each review in the next chapter! Thanks again HUGS you all!  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Thranduil pulled up a chair next to his son. Legolas looked so young all of a sudden as if he were still and elfling. So many missed chances of outings, he resolved to remedy it when Legolas was better. He had to believe Legolas would once again be the lively, carefree son he remembered. Exhaustion registered on his face. It had been many days since last he slept. He did not want to leave his son's side so he merely laid his head down on the bed.   
  
Celeborn came back in the room and saw Thranduil finally sleeping next to his son. He went to the nearby shelf and pulled a blanket from it and wrapped it around the elf king. He then went over to check on the twins. Both of them were fast asleep even though it was a troubled sleep. Their usual eleven light seemed to be dimmed. With a heavy sigh he pulled the blankets up to their chins and went to check on Estel.  
  
Estel, the hope of all mankind. Yet he was but a child. Celeborn looked at the pain ridden face and as he moved to pull the covers up Estel cried softly. Celeborn stopped and looked down at the child. His hands were balled up as if trying to fight off the urge to cry out again. Celeborn placed his hand on Estel's head a drew it back quickly. The fever was too intense. He opened Estel's eyes and gasped their was norecognition in them. When he returned his gaze to Estel's face he saw the blood seep from the corner of his mouth. Estel began gasping for air. Celeborn got up to help him but from the corner of the room Legolas also began to wheeze and gasp. Blood trickling from his mouth and unto the sheets.   
  
Thranduil was up in a flash. He was shocked as he saw Legolas now laying in his own blood, for it kept coming. As the blood seeped from the elf the color left his face.   
  
"Celeborn do something can you not see he is dying!" Thranduil said not even looking up. When Celeborn made no moveent to the door Thranduil did look up and at once regretted his harsh tone.  
  
Celeborn sat cuddling Estel as the same blood oozed rapidly from his mouth. He had no idea what to do but he would not leave his grandson.   
  
Until next time! 


	41. The Mirror

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Sorry has been away. DId not mean to leave you hanging for so long any reviews are welcome!  
  
Now to the reviewers! I want to THANK you all for continuing with this fic and hope you will enjoy the other two I have written when this one is done.  
  
KissTheRainGirl1249: Ahem I have been evil as usual of course snickers  
  
leggylover4ever: Um thanks I am evil and soooo sorry about the misspelled word.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: says THANKS and can reveal nothing yet hehehehehehe  
  
Legolas' Garden Light: It can always get worse  
  
Kaorethien: LMAO! ahem here you go update!  
  
Brilover: Suffering and angst is Good. Well in a fic it is and ty.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: says hmmmm who said they were dying? or are they?  
  
Elven Kitten: The world is full of good intentions  
  
Beling: I enjoy your reviews so much, they enlighten me and make me smile.  
  
shadowfaxgal7: angst RULES ahem here is an update!  
  
astalder27: yes cliffie and there are more of those!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Enjoyed your fic here is mine for you  
  
Harry Estel: Welcome to the angst! and update yours as well  
  
butterfly-elf: cliffies are evil and maybe  
  
ANgel of Imladris: LOL yes I love to torment and AU rules as canon is just rereading the book so to speak.  
  
Kelly Kragen: the mirror spoke of nothing, alas they are alone in their pain kinda sorta lol cliffie to come!  
  
WHEW thanks a million to all my reviewers! You all rule! now without further ado here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Elrohir awoke from the commotion and was about to sprint from his bed when the healers all ran in, each one going to help an elf lord. Carefully they wiped their mouths and looked for a source of the blood.  
  
"Milords there is no cut from which this blood could have come."  
  
"It is not from a cut." Galadriel said standing in the doorway, Elrond at her side. It is from the poison which is slowly killing them. It will only get worse I am afraid."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do for them?" Thranduil asked his eyes begging, searching Galadriel's face.  
  
"We can try, but the mirror has fortold a future without these two and it is very bleak to say the least. We can however let them know we are with them."  
  
The twins could not believe what their grandmother was saying. Elladan could not believe that they were going to give up this easily. "You must try Ada! You have to!"  
  
"The mirror does not always see what will happen, but what may happen. We will try my sons. I will not let your brother or Legolas die without a fight."  
  
Without another word he went to take Estel from Celeborn. He wiped at the blood which still seeped from his mouth. He knew the poison was severe if Estel was bleeding internally. He didn't lie him back down, afraid he would choke on his own blood. Instead he cradled his head in his lap until the boy stopped struggling. With a sigh he watched his son's face pale even further, until the point he was ashen. He placed his hands over his eyes and said an elvish prayer hoping he would somehow help. Estel seemed to relax somewhat, but whether it was from the blood loss or his help he did not know.  
  
Celeborn had gotten up and went to his wife. "How long do they have" he whispered to her softly so even elven ears could not hear.  
  
"Not long I am afraid. I do not forsee them lasting more than a couple days at the most. It will bring all of Middle Earth to it's knees. I fear for the future without those two."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan got up and moved to sit beside their brother. Each curled up next to him, placing a hand upon his chest before sucumbing to sleep again.  
  
As the healers returned with fresh sheets the elf lords held their sons in their arms while the beds were being remade. Before the healers left Galadriel asked that food be brought up for she didn't think that anyone would leave to eat.  
  
"This is going to be a long night indeed my love" Celeborn said taking a seat in the corner. Galadriel came to sit beside him for she already knew the outcome no matter how they tried.  
  
Soooooo does the mirror see what will come or what may come to pass. Wait for the next chappies to see! Until then! 


	42. Waiting

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delays, what can I say the kids are going back to school next week lots to do. Please forgive any mistakes though I beg of you  
  
Now to all reviewers!  
  
shadowfaxgal7: Thanks alot for the compliment! Angst is good I love it it rules! What is a fic without a little angst!  
  
leggylover4ever: Good for short is the life of this fic! However in my next two fics the chapters are not short always  
  
Kaorethein: Hmmm WILL I kill them? Or will I not mwhahahahahaha  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489-: LMAO! maybe this will clear some things up, but perhaps not. read on!  
  
Elven Kitten: Hmmmm can I? can't I? WIll I? you shall see!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: lol you shall see if I do or don't and thanks!  
  
Brilover: The suspense it the best part to me, and read on and find out.  
  
HarryEstel: Thanks for reviewing! I love your fic as well.  
  
astalder27: mwhahahahahaha ahem thanks!  
  
Kelly Kragen: Thanks for still reading and yes I kinda left it at a bad spot, I am bad what can I say but here is an update for you!  
  
Thanks to all who took time to review! I love all of them!  
  
Chapter 42  
  
All through the night the two struggled for air. Each gasping as if it were their last breath. Thranduil and Elrond were at their wits end. They had given the two antidote after antidote and nothing seemed to be working.  
  
Estel squirmed in his bed as if he could not find a comfortable spot. He kept reaching as if for someone that was not there. Nothing seemed to comfort him, not even his father. Elrond sat in the chair not knowing what to do to calm his son. With every toss and turn his fever seemed to spike higher.  
  
Elrond ask Elladan to stay beside his brother as he went to check on Legolas. Legolas seemed to be having the same problem. He tossed and turned in the bed. His face wrinkled up in pain. His usual perfect hair was matted down with sweat from the fever which raged inside him.  
  
"He seems to need something and I do not know what it is?" Thranduil said his shoulder sagging in defeat. Elrond sat down beside Legolas and placed his hands over his brow and tried to send him some comfort. When he removed his hand Legolas reached up to grab something, and when he did not find it he once again began to toss and turn.  
  
Galadriel had watched all of this from the corner and now approached the bed where Legolas laid.  
  
"If I may" she said to Thranduil. He shook his head to her and she placed her hand upon his brow. She at once shook from the vision which came to her. Her whole body tensing up. Legolas writhed in the bed as Galadriel saw what he saw, felt what he felt. Even with her eyes shut tears leaked from the corners. She snatched her hand away from the elfling and peered to the others.   
  
"So much pain. so much hurt." she said. He seems only to focus on one thing. The thing that has kept him alive this long. The thing he will not give up for. Your son is remarkable Thranduil. He has the heart of ten thousand elves."  
  
"What will comfort him? Did you see? I can not bear him to suffer so. It is killing me." Thranduil said his shoulder sagging as the tears came again.  
  
"If you will allow it" Galadriel said. Thranduil nodded his head and Galadriel picked Legolas up. Thranduil wondered where she was taking him, but soon realized as she laid him next to Estel.  
  
He reached out again and this time grabbed Estel's hand. Almost within seconds he settled down somewhat. Thranduil looked on with disbelief.  
  
"I do not know what or how, but these two have forged a bond greater than any has ever known. I see that they have lived, played, and will not be parted even in death." As Galadriel spoke these words the two mighty elf lords came to realize a valuable thing. Their sons had taught them the true meaning of friendship no matter the race or realm.  
  
"Elrond if my son does die he could not have known a better friend than your son."  
  
"Aye mellon nin as I am sure Estel could have found no better than Legolas. They will not be alone in this fight. Shall we vow to cherish our sons and always see the good in everyone."  
  
"Thranduil peered into Elrond's eyes and he embraced the elf lord. " I will never again judge men for your son has shown me through my son that they are indeed great."  
  
Galadriel stood and walked away giving the fathers and their sons some time alone. The twins each coming and sitting on either side of their father.  
  
Hours later Elladan was about to fall from his chair as his eyes glazed over in sleep. Elrond went to pick him up, but Thranduil shook his head. He very careful as if craddling a new born babe, he picked him up and placed him back in his bed. Elrond picked up Elrohir before he could fall and placed him beside his brother. Each were exhausted and Elrond did not know if they would ever get better if they did not rest.  
  
Each went back and sat down standing vigil over their sons. Waiting and watching should one of them stir in the night.  
  
Until next chapter! 


	43. Secrets

Title: Stand or Fall Summary:: see chapter one Disclaimer: see chapter one A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to post again, b-day parties and my kids started school. Any reviews are welcome  
  
Now to all the reviewers! I wanted you to know I appreciate you all.  
  
Brilover: Short, but I did not leave you hanging for too long I hope.  
KissTheRainGirl12489: No tainting the elf. I have to use him in my other fic.  
Trinitytheshedevil: You gimme label gun back I shall need to use it to ahem and you gimme your fic and we will be even Elven Kitten: Thanks!  
Vicki Turner: Here is more! wheeeeee HarryEstel: Thanks alot and no school started for my kids. I am free during the day! wheee Angel of Imladris: You shall hear from said elf and Estel in the next chappie TRUST me mwhahahahaha Narya SIlver Fox: Thanks for your review and thanks for your offer. I had a beta, but she annoyed me deeply wanting to change things how things happened in the fic SO I prefer no beta. I am not that bad am I?  
shadowfaxgal7: Yes poor twins, ahem As far as the elf lords they shall grow closer.  
Beling: You came back! I love your reviews! And ummm errr how long you say.....read on pleas the fifth  
Kaorethein: But but but butLOL here is an update for you and thanks Hiei-Rulez: Yes we all hope they make it. thank you for the review.  
Kelly Kragen: Again your wonderful review has made me smile, and here is an update for you!  
  
Thanks to all of you! Your reviews are the highlight of my day! Now to the fic! ALso I have at least 8 chapters of the next two fics done. I will begin posting at least one of them when this one is over!  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Elrond and Thranduil had spent the entire night trying to make their sons more comfortable. Legolas and Estel had not wakened, and it seemed now that they never would. Elrond spoke all night to his son, comforting words trying to pry him from the dream state he was in, to no avail.  
  
Thranduil had simply held Legolas rocking him as if he were a babe again, stroking his hair and telling him stories of his mother and how she loved him. He wanted Legolas to open his eyes, to one more time look into his so he could tell his son how much he meant to him.  
  
Morning came and Celeborn entered the room. He looked sadly at the jumble of elves that was his family, and wandered how things had come to this. In all his years he had never seen hate rob families so. He shook his head as he neared the bed.  
  
"Elrond please come and rest I will watch them for an hour or so. You look as if you have not slept in days. Thranduil please go get something to eat and freshen up." he said trying to release the father's from the torment of seeing their sons if only for a moment.  
  
Each shook their heads no in reply, but the stern look Celeborn gave them made them relent. Elrond was the first to arise.  
  
"I shall return in one hour. Promise me you will come and get me if anything happens at all."  
  
"There is no need to leave. You can simply lie in Legolas' bed, but please rest."  
  
Elrond shook his head liking this option better not really wanting to be to far from his sons. Thranduil looked as if he was also going to collapse at any moment. His head nodded forward as sleep finally overtook him. Celeborn did not wake him he simply picked up the elven king and placed him in the twins' bed, since the twins were laying with their brother anyway.  
  
All was silent in the room as Galadriel walked in and stood beside her husband.  
  
"How did you manage that?" she said pointing to the sleeping elven lords.  
  
"I did nothing the lack of sleep and worry finally caught up with them.  
  
Galadriel frowned as she peered at her grandsons and the prince. Middle Earth could not afford to lose them. It would fall and crumble under the evilness of Sauron. She turned to her husband and with a very serious look said.  
  
"Should they not make it Middle Earth will fall. I will sail for the Grey Havens and to our daughter. I hope that you will follow as I hope the twins will also. The pain will be too much to bear, the darkness consuming everything that is pure and good. Elrond will need his wife, his sons." With a sad turn of her head she peered at Thranduil "Who will he have to go to?  
  
"We shall be there for him. We shall try to keep him from falling into despair."  
  
Galadriel walked to the edge of the bed and looked down on Estel. He is so young, too young to fall to such a fate." she thought. She kissed him lightly upon his head and pulled the covers up to his chin. She laid her hand on his brow and tried to send some warmth into him, some comfort. She then in turn did the same for Legolas hoping that this would ease some of their pain. Both of them seemed to relax if only a little and she sat down beside them on the bed.  
  
"Their innocence has been stolen, taken from them by this evil. It haunts their dreams, it drives them further and further away. I pray they will soon be released from it's cruel grasp."  
  
Elladan had woken up and he shook his head at his grandmother. "NO Estel and Legolas will live. They must." he said sobbing curling up next to them both.  
  
Everything in Lorien seemed to stand still. Everything seemed to be waiting for someone or something to heal the fallen ones. Galadriel had tried, but she an Elrond combined could not find the antidote. Now they all wondered if Renmiel was telling the truth and the secret had died with her. 


	44. Unwanted truths

Title: Stand or fall

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: As the hurricane did not blow me away here is your update!  
  
Elven Kitten: You no more sugar! LOL but here is an update for you!  
Shadowfaxgal7: Here is another chapter and thanks!  
Kelly Kragen: Here you go hopes this helps. ahem and thanks for the review!  
Kaorethien: You just never kow with me do you? hmmmmmmmm Karusha5: I can not reveal what will happen, but here is an update!  
TrinitytheSheDevil: SNORT you can have label gun as I have the labels! ANd good needs your fic!  
Brilover: Suspence keeps your heart healthy eg  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks and here is another short chappie for you!  
Hiei-Rulez: Yes we all hate Renmiel as she was an evil wench!  
HarryEstel: Thank you and I await yours!  
  
I wanted to again thank all those who are still here from the beginning. YOu are all great!  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Estel and Legolas waned ever closer to the edge of death yet not crossing over. They clung as if they had something to do before they left. Haldir entered the room to alert Galadriel that a storm was approaching. He had never seen such a black cloud. Lorien had always seen golden skies, clear and beautiful. It worried him and he was sure the lady would wish to know. He was however hesitant now that he was at the door. He knew the sadness which dwelled inside this very room. It hung in the air like a blanket snuffing out all happiness. With a sigh he opened the door and as he entered the room he saw why the sadness.  
  
Two fathers lay beside their sons. Sons which had no hope it was said of ever waking again. He bowed to Celeborn as he looked up. He saw the same fear in his lord's eyes as the other two. Celeborn had lost his daughter to great evil and she had sailed not being able to ever find happiness again in Middle Earth. He saw the same look now as then.  
  
"Excuse me milords. Haldir said "There is a storm approaching and it looks quite bad. I came to alert you of this and now I shall take my leave. I am sorry to disturb you."  
  
"No wait Haldir I will come with you and see to this storm." Celeborn said "Will you come with me Elrond?"  
  
Elrond did not wish to leave his sons's side but he knew he could help with the storm. With a heavy sigh he got up and tucked the covers in on Estel and kissed the twins upon their brows. He turned to leave when Elrohir spoke up.  
  
"We will watch Estel for a few minutes Ada do not worry."  
  
Elrond smiled at his son as tears formed in the corners of his now weary eyes.  
  
Several minutes passed while Elrohir sat staring at his brother. Estel seemed to stir in his sleep. Elrohir was going to alert the others but he stopped. Legolas was also stirring. He waited holding his breath could they finally be coming around after days.  
  
"Ada! Grandfather! everyone come here quickly!" Elrohir shouted. His yelling alerted Thranduil who was awake in a flash and at his son's side.  
  
Everyone heard the running as Elrond and the others came pounding down the hall. So unlikely for elves to make such a noise. Elrond came into the room, sheer terror in his eyes, he was afraid Estel and Legolas had died while he had been gone.  
  
He was instantly relieved when he saw that Estel and Legolas stirred in their sleep. "Ion nin! wake I know you can do it" Elrond was estatic and he wondered why the somber look on Galadriel's face.  
  
"Why do you look so glum when they seem to be starting to awaken?" he asked her.  
  
"I fear they will only waken for a moment before they leave us to travel to the Halls of Mandos."  
  
"NO You can not be right. Illuvitar would not be so cruel to bring him back to me only to take him away."  
  
Thranduil shook his head Galadriel could not be right. He had to believe in what Elrond was saying.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and Thranduil's immediately filled with tears. ""My son you have returned to me" he said wrapping his son in a deep embrace.  
  
"Elrond was in a trance as he sat waiting for Estel to open his eyes. When Estel finally did no words would come to him as he held him and wept.  
  
ahem until the next chapter hides from listless readers


	45. Goodbyes

Title: Stand or Fall

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: I shall flee before you can read this chapter and hide.  
  
Now to all of you GREAT reviewers! Thanks to all who have stuck by me during this long fic.  
  
Beling: Nice to have hope. Keep hoping for them.  
leggylover4ever: evil is good, well ahem yeah runs  
kelly Kragen: Hurricanes are a norm here, and as far as Galadriel's thoughts hmmmm read on.  
Kaorethien: revives you so you can read the update tigersmeleth: Thanks for reviewing tiger! she says as she hides behind Elrond  
Elven Kitten: pries your fingers from the ranger then does things to him mwhahahaha DeepBlueSomething: Well ummm errr read on!  
KissTheRainGirl12489: Crosses arms and says but but but ahem runs like hell  
HarryEstel: I am mean but I love the angst!  
KAT15: Answers to some of your questions below Firniswin: Gives you Rogaine and the next chapter too Shadowfaxgal7: says ahem then mwhahahahah the runs  
  
The chapter is short but it packs a mighty blow! and Now I shall flee!  
  
Chapter 45  
  
"Estel", he screamed as his grasp on his son tightened. Estel shifted in the bed and Elrond pulled him away. My son how are you? Do you need anything? Estel smiled at his father as his eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to speak but only a hoarse whisper would come out. His mouth had been parched for many days. Without the elves superb hearing they would have missed what Estel said.  
  
"Elladan , Elrohir know that you have always been my brothers. Know without you I would have been alone."  
  
The twins embraced their brother each telling him how special he was, how much he meant to them.  
  
Estel turned to his father. The only father he could remember and a single tear rolled from his eye. "Ada I hope I have made you proud. I have tried to be the best son I could be. Even though now I must go, know that I will always love you and remember you. I must go now the light calls to me and I must answer"  
  
As the last word escaped his lips Estel Elrondion drew his last breath. His small body no longer bringing joy into the life of his family.  
  
Elrond's anguished cries could be heard throughout the land as he held his son's still form, not yet ready to give him up to Mandos. "Estel come back to me. I have things to say to you, things to show you. Do not leave me my son." He could say no more as his body fell to the floor holding Estel, grief slowly overtaking him.  
  
Away in the other corner of the room Thranduil's heart sank to the floor. He now knew Estel's fate would also be his son's. As Legolas opened his eyes to look into his father's Thranduil knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Legolas my son can you hear me?" Legolas smiled and he licked his lips. Thranduil leaned in craddling his son's head in his arms, as Legolas spoke to him.  
  
"Ada is it really you? I must leave you very soon, but I wanted you to know I have always loved you. I could not go without telling you. Do not cry father, Amme will be there for me, and I will have Estel. I hope I have made you proud, I tried my best. Ada" Legolas said as his eyes started to close."I will always love you." Legolas said no more as his elven eyes closed for the last time, his elven light never to warm Middle Earth again.  
  
Galadriel stood in the doorway her heart breaking in two. Celeborn at her side, the tears falling unheeded from his mighty face. Elladan and Elrohir sat on the floor next to their brother and Legolas. Each one frozen in horror, not wanting to see the truth.  
  
"Estel come back to us! Elladan wailed. "You must come back" he sobbed now his whole body shaking. Elrohir sat his eyes fixed on Estel. He looked from his brother to his elven friend of thousands of years. He laid down beside them and closed his eyes.  
  
All the people in the room sat on the floor feeling the loss of two very special people. Two sons who could never be replaced in their father's eyes. Elrond and Thranduil sobbed; their hearts broken.  
  
Until next time!


	46. New Souls

Title: Stand or Fall Summary: see chapter one Disclaimer: see chapter one A/N: Well this is the next to the last chapter. It is short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Now to the reviewers! I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you sticking through this fic. I have finished another one entitled "The Bonds of Family" which I will begin posting when this one is done. Now I shall reply to all you lovely people.  
  
Kaorethein: I had to do it. They were destined to die kinda. ahem read on Karushna5: The others are now lost into throws of despair, who knows if they will recover. As far as our two boys they are dead,

Hiei-Rulez: TRUST me fate smites me often! way often but thanks for the extra one!  
astalder27: Well so sorry I know you HATE short chappies and that this fic could have been put into longer chapters. The next fic coming out does indeed have long chapters so I hope to see you there.  
Brilover: Yes they DIED. I hope you are pleased. I know I was snickering Shadowfaxgal7: LOL and update for you! oh and btw yes the twins and ELrond and Thranduil are all sad beyond help.  
trinitytheshedevil: click, paste, slobber, ahem and yeah I had to kill them! It was evil and I like evil.  
Elven Kitten: Treats bite wound with slobber from said ranger. and here is the UPDATE!  
HarryEstel: Yes I did and did you not enjoy the cliffie?  
Beling: but but but well you shall see!  
leggylover4ever: Ummm... er.... update for you!  
KAT15: yes they are dead, so sorry, but updated!  
AngelofImladris: Thanks, I enjoy being called evil!. I beta my own fics but thanks anyway!  
Kelly Kragen: Umm... errr runs well something does happen gives you the update and smiles!  
  
Ummm Thanks again for all your GREAT and WONDERFUL reviews! I love them all and I really do hope to see you at the next fic when this one is over!  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Somewhere two friends met again basked in a light so bright neither could open their eyes fully. All the pain was gone, the hurt of the past few days vanished as did the lingering memories of all the pain and suffering they had ever known. Their hearts once again light and free. Never had they known such feelings.  
  
"I never knew it would be so beautiful." Estel said looking to his friend. As he searched his friend's face he saw none of the scars of the past.  
  
"Aye my friend it is indeed" Legolas said as he too looked at his friend. The innocence of childhood once again lighting up his face.  
  
"Legolas I am afraid" Estel muttered as he looked at the tall looming archway.  
  
"Come take my hand we shall go together. You will never be alone again Estel  
  
Estel grabbed Legolas' hand and they walked through the archway. What they saw on the other side was amazing. They stood in a meadow filled with flowers of every color of the rainbow. Estel stood in wonder, but he was soon pulled from his trance as Legolas dragged him on, running through the field laughing as he went. Finally collapsing down in the grass Legolas breathed in, filling his lungs with the sweet smells of the meadow.  
  
"Will we see anyone else Legolas? If so where are they?"  
  
"That my friend I do not have the answer to." They were at once silenced as another blinding light was coming across the meadow. It was moving right for them and yet neither was afraid.  
  
Two figures were approaching. A man with dark hair and a woman, not just any woman but the most beautiful Estel had ever seen. Her flowing white gown complimented the flawless beauty of her face.  
  
Estel did not know who this woman was until he saw the look on Legolas' face. Legolas stopped and turned. He then ran as fast as the wind toward the woman. She held out her hands for him and he jumped into her arms. "Amme!" he said as he laid his head upon her shoulder.  
  
"My son you do not know the joy it brings me to see you once again." she said as she hugged him tightly. Estel stood just staring at the two he had never seen Legolas so happy. He was shocked when the lady turned and looked at him.  
  
"Estel do not be afraid, come child." and a soft hand grasped his. Estel took her hand and let her lead him. He felt totally safe even though he did not know the man she was leading him to. Estel looked up at the man as he smiled down on him and before he could even ponder who he might be the man hugged him so hard he was lifted right off the ground.  
  
"Do you know me Estel?  
  
Estel shook his head. You look like one of the rangers I saw once.  
  
"Aye I knew your mother well. I see she has raised a fine young man."  
  
Both Estel and Legolas were happy. None of the evils of the world existed here and they wished to stay forever. Here was only peace and happiness.  
  
A/N: Yes it is UBER short but the last one is a bit longer and I thought of ASTALDER27 and BRILOVER and their hatred of shortness when I wrote the new fic and made the chappies longgggggg for them!


	47. Alas The End

Title: Stand or Fall  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter I wanted to thank all of you for your devotion to reading this fic, and for sticking by it through all these chapters! I shall now go and answer your last reviews sniff  
  
Elven Kitten: unclasps your grip on Estel loves him and gives you an update  
  
Kelly Kragen: You shall see what happens and YES the next fic which I shall begin posting tomorrow has longer chapters.  
  
astalder27: Yessssss longer chappies! in the next fic! and as far as who is talking to Estel you shall see.  
  
Shadowfaxgal7: Well here you go the last chappie! Hope it answers all your questions  
  
Beling: I enjoy your reviews VERY much! and yes ANOTHER ONE whee update for you!  
  
leggylover4ever: short and sweet and now the last!  
  
Angel of Imladris: Yes it is a shame they are dead ahem and here is the last one for you  
  
HarryEstel: ahem Trin kinda does know where I live and umm the angst you love it right?  
  
Kaorethein: yes dead ahem and YES new fic and I sooo did not forget the angst or pain.  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You wench shall pay, think of the next time you visit, perhaps the driveway scene shall not be clothed. mwhahahahaha ahem eg and thanks for the review wench!  
  
Arion Apollo or Narya Silver Fox: Thanks, I love your compliments! The next fic does indeed have longer chapter but not so long you will wish to poke your eyes out or anything.  
  
WHEW! Okies I wanted to say again THANKSSSSSSSSSS!!! You have made my day with each of your reviews! Now to the last chapter of this fic! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
"I am afraid you must return little ones. You have many people who love you there. I know there is sadness there, but there also lies hope."  
  
"  
  
Legolas and Estel were stunned, and Legolas clung tightly not wanting to let his mother go. "I only just found you again and now I must leave. Will I ever see you again?" he questioned  
  
"I know not the answer little one, only time will tell."  
  
Estel looked to the man holding him. He seemed so familiar, like an old friend. He wondered why the man had tears in his eyes as he looked at him now.  
  
"Why do you weep?"  
  
"These are not tears of sorrow my son, these are tears of happiness for I have seen you." It finally clicked in Estel's mind who this man was.  
  
"Father? Estel asked watchful of what he would say next.  
  
"Yes Estel, I was your father, but you have a father now who at this moment misses you more than life itself. Will you go to him?"  
  
Estel thought for a long time. He did miss his brothers, his Ada, but he had only just met his father. "Will I remember you?"  
  
"No my son, it would do more harm than good for you to know who you are, when you go back. People would do you harm."  
  
"Then I must treasure this moment forever."  
  
Estel looked to Legolas, and they both shook their heads. They were sad to leave, but they knew that many people waited for them back home.  
  
"We are ready" They both said in unison.  
  
"Then let us depart, come will you walk with us?" They both shook their heads yes, and all four walked back through the meadow. Estel and Legolas stopped at the end of the meadow and turned around. They hugged their mother and father one last time before they left.  
  
" I love you Daddy" "I love you Amme" They both exclaimed as they started to fall. Falling back towards home, and the ones they loved.  
  
Estel and Legolas awoke expecting to feel the pain they had left, but they felt none of that. The room was dark and the only light came from the fire in the corner. There sat two lone figures hunched over sobbing. Two fathers,unconsolable drifting into despair from their sons.  
  
Nothing could console them except the two little hands which came to rest upon their faces now. As each turned they were met by their sons.  
  
"We are home now Ada, cry no more for we will not leave you again.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil fell upon their knees wrapt up in hugs and kisses. Thier tears of sorrow turned to ones of joy. The noises of the reunion soon reached the halls, and all came to see what it was. Elladan and Elrohir seeing their brother and friend stopped where they were, mouths open. This only lasted a moment before each launched themselves into the pile of elves and one child.  
  
All of Lorien knew of their return in minutes. As the family sat huddled by the fire Elrond and Thranduil ask them questions; while all the others looked at them for the answers.  
  
"How did you come back, Do you still feel pain, Can you tell me who brought you back?"  
  
Estel and Legolas could answer none of these questions, and simply said they did not know. All seemed to be puzzled by this answer but not for long. A soft light began to filter into the room and two figures appeared. The same two figures that had met them earlier. Estel looked again at the man as if he should remember him, as Legolas gasped once again as he laid eyes on his mother. Thranduil's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his beautiful wife he had not seen in many thousands of years.  
  
Everyone in the room sat in awe and at last the figures spoke.  
  
"These two are destined for great things. I know you will keep them safe. Never have we seen such a friendship and it will carry on forever. We will leave them in the hands of their fathers now and depart. May the Valar continue to watch over these two families and see them safely into the next world." Elrond looked to Arathorn and whispered a small thank you to him as he hugged Estel closely to his chest.  
  
With that the two figures were gone and the only thing that was left were two families once again reunited. Many years and journeys these two would face together, but they would have the love of their family behind them, Tears flowed freely in the room once again, but this time these were tears of happiness for two sons had come home to their fathers.  
  
The END!  
  
Sniff It is done BUT! be on the lookout for The Bonds of Family which shall begin posting tomorrow! 


End file.
